Serie On Dublín Street: Castle Hill
by AlmondLess
Summary: —Tengo bastantes ganas de que tengas tu barriguita. —¿Mi barriguita? ¿Por qué? —Es una cosa de hombre de las cavernas. Cuando cada hombre vea nuestra barriguita, sabrán que yo fui al que dejaste entrar en ti, sabrán que eres mía y yo soy tuyo, y que eso creciendo dentro de ti es nuestro hijo. Libro 2.5 Calle Dublín.
1. Sinopsis

Disclaimer: La historia y personajes pertenecen a las autoras Samantha Young y Stephanie Meyer respectivamente.

 **Hola, una vez mas! Esta vez les traigo un regalo especialmente para los fanaticos de Edward y Bella en Calle Dublin! ¡Disfrutenlo!**

 **Sinopsis**

Edward Cullen nunca imaginó que se enamoraría tanto y tan rápido como lo hizo con Isabella Swan. Tampoco podía haber previsto lo difícil que sería convencerla de que cediera al amor. Pero ahora que la tiene, él nunca la dejará ir. Lo tiene todo planeado: la propuesta apasionada, la boda de sus sueños, la sexy luna de miel hawaiana perfecta, incluso la familia perfecta con que comenzarán. Después de tratar de huir de su doloroso pasado, Bella finalmente abraza el futuro. Pero cuando las cosas empiezan a moverse más rápido de lo previsto, ella se encuentra en pánico por algo que Edward no puede entender. Después de todo lo que han pasado, Bella está segura de que su amor puede sobrevivir incluso sus peores temores. Pero, esta vez, ella podría presionar a Edward demasiado, y arriesgarse a perder todo de nuevo…


	2. Chapter 1 La proposición

**La Proposición**

Mis dedos se movían rápida pero silenciosamente por las teclas de mi laptop, y ajusté la luz de la pantalla para que no fuera tan cegadora. Me había despertado en medio de la noche, totalmente despejada y ansiosa de terminar el capítulo de mi manuscrito donde mi papá finalmente progresa en su relación con mi mamá. Mucho de lo que había escrito eran conjeturas dado que solo sabía la historia básica de la relación de mis padres, pero su mundo, o el mundo que les había dado, me tenía consumida desde estos últimos meses y me encontré a mí misma disfrutando de escribir como nunca antes. Esto significaba a menudo festines de media noche escribiendo y, más allá del hecho de que estaba parcialmente consumida por su historia, también estaba muy consciente de mi considerado compañero de cama y trataba de actuar como él lo haría para no despertarlo.

Había estado tipeando por más de una hora y finalmente había llegado al final del capítulo. Después de guardar el archivo, cerré la laptop y la miré por un momento. Respirando dentro y fuera, uniformemente, controlé la herida dentro de mí. El dolor me atravesaba profundamente por mi pecho y cuando pensaba en la perdida de mis padres, o de mi pequeña hermana, Bree, esa herida se habría en un tajo agonizante.

Antes de mi considerado compañero de cama, había cosido esa herida por completo y le había puesto un sistema de adormecimiento. Ahora la sentía. Simplemente no la dejaba consumirme convirtiéndome en un agujero gigante.

Edward ayudaba un montón con eso. Mi considerado compañero de cama.

Entre otras cosas.

Sonreí y giré mi silla hacia él en la habitación oscura. Su espalda desnuda estaba descubierta, las sábanas enredadas en su cintura, sus largas piernas enredadas en ellas en medio de la cama. No teníamos "lados de la cama". A Edward le gustaba acurrucarse, insistía en que no necesitábamos lados.

Había tenido un día agotador, ayer. Me había llamado tarde, explicando cómo había pasado de reunión en reunión, y luego había sido arrastrado a alguna clase de emergencia en su club nocturno, Fire, lo cual resultó no ser tal emergencia sino un error de mierda del mantenimiento. Cuando volvió a casa yo ya debía haber estado dormida, pero no me sorprendió despertar en sus brazos. O que él hubiera estado tan cansado que no se despertó cuando me desprendí de su abrazo.

Mirando con ansias su espalda musculosa y sus brazos fuertes, quise deslizarme de vuelta a la cama y envolverlo a mí alrededor. Pero viendo su rostro dormido de perfil, me detuve. Temía despertarlo y, obviamente, necesitaba el descanso.

Levantándome lentamente para que mi silla no chirriara, caminé de puntillas desde el escritorio a la cama y muy gentilmente me deslicé dentro, asegurándome constantemente de no despertarlo mientras empujaba las sábanas de vuelta sobre mí. Me acosté en mi lado, mi mano bajo mi mejilla, y lo miré fijamente.

Era hermoso.

Sólo mirarlo causaba un dolor distinto dentro de mí.

Este era un hombre que había luchado largo y duro para conservarme, incluso cuando estaba decidida a autodestruirnos. Este era un hombre que entendía que podía ser difícil, cabeza dura, y un poco irracional, (de acuerdo, quizás demasiado irracional), y aún así me amaba. No era la mejor demostrando mis emociones. Había pasado tanto tiempo resguardándolas para no ser vulnerable a un corazón roto que incluso ahora no era el tipo de novia acaramelada y cursi que podía decirle a su novio cada día que lo amaba.

Pero Edward sabía que lo amaba.

Sin embargo, a veces me preguntaba si sabía cuánto. Me preguntaba si sabía que sólo verlo dormir me hacía terroríficamente feliz, me dejaba incluso sin aliento. Me pregunté si sabía que era absolutamente, sin dudas, todo para mí. Usualmente eso no era algo que quisiera que nadie supiera, porque significaría admitirlo en voz alta, y si lo admitía en voz alta y luego perdía a esa persona, entonces, no podría pretender que nunca había sentido tanto por ellos en un principio. Pero esa era la vieja yo. La Doctora Pritchard, mi terapeuta, no estaría feliz conmigo si me sostuviera a esos pensamientos.

Yo no estaría feliz conmigo.

Peor aún, Edward no estaría feliz conmigo.

Me acurruqué más cerca, simplemente necesitando sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra mi piel. Mis ojos cayeron a su boca, su bella boca, la cual me decía y hacía tantas cosas lindas.

Yo era todo para Edward. Lo sabía porque él me lo había dicho. Nunca me hacía dudar lo mucho que significaba para él.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que estés de aquel lado y yo de este? — murmuró de repente, sus ojos aún cerrados. Me volví ante el sonido de su voz, pero estaba sonriendo ahora al acercarme.

—Estás despierto —susurré, envolviendo mi brazo en su cintura, enredando sus piernas con las mías mientras él pasaba su fuerte brazo por mi espalda y me empujaba contra su firme pecho. Suspiré. Contenta.

—He estado despierto los últimos diez minutos esperando que trajeras tu trasero de vuelta junto a mí.

Resoplé ante su tono descontento.

Su cálida mano recorrió mi espalda, acariciando mi trasero antes de subir por mi columna.

—¿Terminaste lo que necesitabas para volver aquí?

—Mmmmhmmm. Terminé mi capítulo.

—Bien, nena. Ahora vuelve a dormir.

Sonreí contra su pecho.

—De acuerdo, hombre de las cavernas.

Pasó un minuto más o menos y justo cuando Edward volvía a dormirse, susurré:

—Eres mi todo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Su brazo se tensó a mi alrededor ante mis palabras y luego me encontré empujada hacia atrás, sus ojos quemando los míos con intensidad.

Después de buscar en ellos, su boca soñolienta se curvó en las esquinas.

—No tienes que hablarme dulcemente para conseguir sexo, nena.

Mis ojos sonrieron.

—Bueno, ese tipo de conocimiento me hubiera ahorrado meses de incómodas expresiones de amor.

Ahora bien despierto, Edward apretó sus brazos a mi alrededor mientras giraba en su espalda y me llevaba con él de modo que estaba desparramada sobre su pecho, mis piernas abrazando sus caderas. Una nota de seriedad entró en su mirada mientras trazaba mi boca con su pulgar. Un escalofrío me recorrió y amé que me excitara tanto.

—Sé cómo te sientes sobre mí. Yo me siento igual. No tienes nunca que preocuparte por no decírmelo lo suficiente, ¿de acuerdo?

Ahí iba de nuevo, todo perceptivo al punto de ser un terrible hombre psíquico lector de mentes.

—Eres un terrible hombre psíquico lector de mentes.

Levantó una ceja.

—¿Terrible?

—De un modo caliente.

—¿Hay un modo caliente de ser terrible?

—Lleva tu mano abajo y terrible ciertamente se volverá caliente.

Los dientes de Edward brillaron en la oscuridad, su sonrisa traviesa acelerando mi corazón. Su mano fue abajo, por mi espalda, por encima del trasero que le gustaba tanto y debajo de mi camisón.

—¿Soy caliente ahora? —preguntó, su voz baja y ronca mientras sus dedos se deslizaban bajo mis bragas.

Me arqueé ante su toque, pasando mis manos por su pecho.

—Cariño, no sabes cómo no ser caliente.

Mis palabras levantaron a Edward, su torso irguiéndose de la cama, así que me encontré sentada en su regazo, nuestros pechos presionados cerca, sus brazos abrazándome fuerte. Sus labios acariciaron suavemente los míos mientras me movía para que su erección estuviera entre mis piernas.

—Me estás matando con halagos.

Me encogí de hombros, mi respuesta susurrada contra su boca.

—Sólo quería que supieras que sólo por no decirlo siempre, no significa que no lo siento.

Esta vez él me besó, con lengua y todo, profundo y húmedo. Cuando se apartó por aire, me prometió:

—Lo sé. —Sus manos empujaron mi camisón hasta que capturó el dobladillo y lo sacó por mi cabeza. La mirada caliente de Edward viajó por mi cuerpo desnudo y me encontré abruptamente en mi espalda mientras él se sacaba sus pantalones de pijama—. Créeme, lo sé.

El viento me golpeaba la espalda, y las tristes nubes grises sobre mí me daban este pequeño puchero de lamento. Cuando había dejado el apartamento esta mañana, el sol había estado fuera y me había vestido para ese clima. Tenía una camiseta delgada y mis mejores pantalones negros ajustados. Ahora amenazaba con llover y estaba temblando en mi camiseta, preguntándome cómo me había dejado convencer para caminar y tratando de no enojarme con cómo me sentía.

Después del sexo recargado emocionalmente que había tenido con Edward esa mañana, estaba un poco sorprendida de notarlo tan distraído cuando nos levantamos. Claro, estaba cansado por la falta de sueño, pero eso nunca lo había detenido de prestarle atención a lo que yo tenía para decir. Sin embargo, él se había apresurado a ducharse, me había echado (sí, ¡echado!) de nuestro dormitorio mientras se vestía, me dio un rápido beso, me dijo que Alice quería pasar el día conmigo y que debería llamarla, y luego salió a toda prisa del apartamento.

Me dejó sintiéndome confundida. Como si estuviera perdiéndome algo.

En lugar de quedarme sentada en casa un sábado, pensando en ello, dejé que Alice me convenciera de acompañarla. A veces algo se le metía en la cabeza, algo que tenía que tener o hacer, y me arrastraba por la ciudad por esas oscuras pequeñas tiendas. Esta vez la dejé convencerme de ir a una caminata de treinta minutos a Bruntsfield.

Años atrás en la época pre-Cullen de mi vida solía vivir en Bruntsfield. Era ésta pequeña área antigua de la ciudad, con pequeñas tiendas antiguas. Era popular entre los estudiantes. Diría que la extrañaba, pero no venía con una adorable amiga molesta como Alice o su hermano Edward, el hombre que actualmente me tenía distraída.

El viaje a Bruntsfield tenía un propósito. O al menos, eso era lo que Alice me había dicho. Aparentemente había pasado por ésta boutique de ropa que tenía en venta "los más hermosos zapatos antiguos de la vida" y Alice se estaba reprochando por no haberlos comprado. Estábamos de vuelta, tratando de encontrar la tienda y, con suerte, los zapatos.

—¿Al menos me estás escuchando? —preguntó Alice, con una sonrisa traviesa en su voz mientras me estudiaba, su cabello corto negro soplando en su cara.

—Por supuesto. —Realmente estaba escuchando. En su mayoría. Sabía que la charla iba de nuestra amiga Rose y su nuevo novio Emmett—. ¿Me decías que crees que Emmett está yendo bastante rápido con Rose? — pregunté con un ligero tono de pregunta, dado que no estaba segura de si ese era el punto que ella intentaba hacer.

—Un poco. ¿Tú no?

Absolutamente.

—Uh-huh. —Y lo hacía. Sin embargo, mi instinto me decía que Emmett era un buen hombre—. Pero no creo que sea algo malo. De hecho, creo que es lo mejor que le podía haber pasado a ella.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta. En serio. Es sólo que no quiero ver a Rose lastimada.

Elevé una ceja ante ella.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan… normal?

—¿Normal? —Me fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Quieres decir poco romántica? Soy consciente de que hay veces que el romance tiene que volver a la realidad. Rose ha pasado por mucho. Por más que piense que Emmett es genial y aliento por ellos, realmente espero que él esté allí para ella. ¿Llevarla a casa a conocer a sus padres este fin de semana? Le está diciendo que va en serio. Espero que sea así.

Aunque el cuidado de Alice me sorprendió, entendí de donde venía. Nuestra amiga Rose había pasado por malas cosas con varios chicos por haberlos escogido por las razones equivocadas. Luchando por cuidar a su hermanito y a su madre alcohólica, Rose siempre escogía hombres con seguridad económica. Emmett no era uno de ellos. Era un diseñador gráfico esforzándose, que había conseguido trabajo de barman junto a mí y Rose en el Club 39, este pequeño bar subterráneo en George Street. Sin embargo, las chispas habían volado tan pronto se conocieron, y Rose finalmente dejó a un lado sus tontas reglas de citas para intentarlo con un hombre que parecía quererla por lo que ella era.

Aunque de entender las reservas de Alice, no las compartía, y finalmente me encontré distraída de mi propio novio mientras intentaba convencer a Alice.

—Creo que va en serio. Creo que tienen una conexión. No hay modo de desacelerar las cosas cuando simplemente encajas con alguien de ese modo. Si yo no hubiera sido tan obstinada con Edward, probablemente hubiéramos sido un caso cerrado a las pocas semanas de conocernos.

Una misteriosa y secreta sonrisa curvó los labios de Alice.

¿Qué mier…?

—¿Qué? ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? ¿Dije algo gracioso?

—No —respondió ella rápidamente, sus ojos vagando a la iglesia antigua evangélica frente a nosotras. Se detuvo abruptamente—. Llegamos.

—¿Llegamos a dónde? —Miré alrededor. No había zapatos antiguos a la vista.

Alice miró su reloj y luego al tráfico a cabo en el cruce, luego de vuelta a su reloj, de nuevo al tráfico…

—¿Alice? —Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras los eventos del día comenzaron a caer en su lugar, como piezas de un rompecabezas—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos cuando miraron a los míos.

—Jesús, Alice, ¿qué pasa? Me estás volviendo loca.

Por una vez, sin embargo, sus labios estaban sellados herméticamente. Literalmente. Estaban apretadamente cerrados, con tanta fuerza que el color estaba drenándose de ellos. Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a la carretera y mientras veía a sus hombros desinflarse con alivio, seguí su mirada.

Ella sonreía a un taxi negro acercándose.

Esa sonrisa de ojos-brillantes-con-absoluta-alegría se volvió hacia mí.

—Voy a irme ahora.

Uh…

Me di la vuelta cuando ella pasó junto a mí, en la dirección por la que acabábamos de venir.

Desconcertada, lancé mis manos al aire.

—¿Alice?

Ella seguía sonriendo cuando me miró por encima del hombro. Señaló detrás de mí y me di la vuelta para ver que el taxi negro se había detenido al lado de la acera, junto a mí.

La puerta se abrió y fui recibida por una sorprendente, pero siempre muy bienvenida vista.

Mi novio.

—¿Edward? —Le dediqué una sonrisa curiosa mientras se inclinaba hacia mí. Llevaba uno de sus apropiados y caros trajes de tres piezas que yo amaba. Este era de un gris oscuro y se moldeaba perfectamente a sus anchos hombros y físico en forma. Al verlo sentado en el taxi en ese traje, en este lugar donde nos encontramos por primera vez…

El latido de mi corazón se deslizó hasta detenerse por completo cuando finalmente procesé la intensidad de su mirada y el hecho de que el suelo del taxi en el que estaba sentado estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas rojo oscuro. Jodida, jodida mierda, joder. Su distracción de esta mañana, él echándome de nuestro dormitorio… todo eso se juntó, y me quedé sin aliento al darme cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

—Entra —dijo, su voz baja, sin admitir ningún argumento.

Con las extremidades temblando, tomé la mano que me tendía, agaché la cabeza y dejé que me sentara cerca de él en el asiento del taxi.

—Edward, qué es… —Mi voz se apagó mientras él sostenía en alto una caja de anillo de gamuza gris.

Todo a mí alrededor se detuvo.

No había ningún taxi, no había pétalos de rosa, ningún taxista entrometido sonriéndonos en el espejo retrovisor, no había tráfico pasando a los lados… no había nada más que Edward y una caja de anillo que simbolizaba mucho para mí.

Hace años había perdido todo lo que significaba algo para mí.

La pérdida que me había dejado perdida.

Hasta Edward.

Le había dado la pelea de su vida cuando él había intentado convencerme de que amarlo era lo mejor para los dos, pero cuando él ganó, cuando finalmente me di cuenta de la verdad en eso, supe que nuestro camino no sería siempre suave. Había pensado que si este momento llegaba alguna vez, estaría buscando una bolsa de papel para detener mi ataque de pánico. Para mi completa sorpresa, no sentí tal cosa. Sí, el miedo estaba allí. El temor de ceder… sólo para perderlo por la imprevisibilidad de la vida. Sin embargo, mayor que el miedo era mi emoción. Emoción porque este imposible, demasiado-perspicaz -para-su-propio-bien, arrogante, terco, amable, cariñoso y sexy hombre estaba a punto de pedirme que pasase el resto de mi vida con él.

Los intensos ojos esmeralda de Edward brillaban con emoción a medida que abría la caja del anillo para revelar una banda de platino sencilla y elegante con un diamante de corte princesa colocado sobre una punta elevada con un pequeño diamante ubicado a cada lado de él.

Era tan yo.

Mierda, me conocía tan bien. _¡No llores, no llores!_

—Isabella —su voz era áspera, como si estuviera luchando por sacar las palabras—. Eres mi mejor amiga. Mi todo. Te amo y quiero estar siempre contigo. Cásate conmigo. Me comprometo a intentar no joderlo si tú prometes intentar no joderlo.

Me eché a reír, lágrimas cayendo sin mi permiso, así que asentí, completamente incapaz de hablar.

Edward sonrió enormemente y me acercó a él, necesitando sentir su boca en la mía. Mis lágrimas se mezclaron con nuestro ardiente beso y cuando finalmente me dejó ir, los dos estábamos un poco sin aliento. Tomó mi mano temblorosa y deslizó el anillo en mi dedo. Los dos nos quedamos mirando el reluciente diamante en mi mano izquierda. Mi estómago y corazón estaban saltando por todas partes.

Enhebrado mis dedos a través los suyos, estreché su mano firmemente y miré fijamente a su amado rostro.

—Te amo —susurré con voz ronca—. Eres mi persona favorita. —Las lágrimas desdibujando mis ojos de nuevo—. Y si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien que he llorado durante este momento voy negarte el sexo durante un año.

Su risa cálida y ronca se extendió a través de mí mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí, arrastrándome cerca. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, temblando de deliciosa anticipación mientras él murmuraba contra mi boca:

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Arrogante, hombre de las cavernas altanero.

—El matrimonio te quitará toda esa arrogancia tuya —le murmuré de vuelta.

—Lo único que va quitarme la arrogancia eres tú fingiendo un orgasmo. Y no veo que eso vaya a suceder pronto.

—Hmm. —Acaricié mi nariz contra la suya, la sensación de hormigueo entre mis piernas volviéndose más insistente—. Tiene razón en eso, Señor Cullen.

—Señor Cullen, creo que estoy achispada. —Le lancé una sonrisa poco firme sobre mi hombro mientras giraba la llave en la puerta.

Acabábamos de volver de tomar unas bebidas de celebración con Alice y Jasper. Honestamente, creo que Edward y yo hubiéramos preferido una noche tranquila juntos la noche de nuestro compromiso, pero Alice no quería nada de eso, y Alistair, mi compañero en el Club 39, nos había dado dos botellas de champán en descuento, por lo que no me estaba quejando. Había sido una noche divertida.

Al empujar la puerta, sentí las fuertes manos de Edward en mis caderas y su cálido aliento en mí oído mientras me preguntaba en voz baja:

—¿Achispada o borracha?

Sonreí, entrando en nuestro apartamento con él cerca de mi espalda.

—Achispada.

Era cierto. Me sentía un poco mareada y más habladora de lo habitual, pero mi visión era clara y mi coordinación estaba intacta.

—¿Estás segura?

Dándome la vuelta, llegué junto a él y empujé nuestra puerta hasta cerrarla, apoyando mis pechos contra su pecho cuando le di la vuelta a la cerradura. Todavía estaba sonriendo mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a sus calientes ojos.

—Si estás preguntando si estoy lo suficientemente sobria como para follar, pero lo suficientemente borracha como para que sea especialmente ardiente, la respuesta es sí.

Edward luchó contra una sonrisa.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta esa sucia boca tuya?

 _Sí, en muchas ocasiones._

—Bueno, eso espero —bromeé—, porque va a ser tu sucia boca durante todo el tiempo que está por venir. —Pasé mi mano sobre su duro pecho—. Hablando de venir…

Su mano sobre mi cadera se tensó, atrayendo mis ojos de nuevo a los suyos. Para mi sorpresa, él había pasado de las burlas a la intensidad. Conocía muy bien esa mirada. Mi prometido estaba de humor para jugar al "hombre de las cavernas". Me estremecí, sintiendo mis pechos hincharse con la excitación.

—Desnúdate —pronunció en voz baja, mortalmente serio.

Los hormigueos comenzaron.

—¿Aquí?

Él asintió hacia el espacio frente a él, justo en el centro de nuestro pasillo.

—Ahí.

—Está bien —concordé—. Pero voy a mandar yo mañana.

La intensidad de sus ojos se iluminó por un momento mientras me daba un pequeño gesto de conformidad. Por supuesto que él accedería a eso. Mi versión de ser sexualmente mandona consistía en estar arriba y, aunque no era la posición sexual favorita de Edward, ciertamente lo disfrutaba, y la vista también.

Con los ojos fijos en él, di unos cuidadosos pasos hacia atrás hasta que hubo suficiente distancia entre nosotros como para que disfrutara del espectáculo. Me saqué mi ligera chaqueta primero, dejándola caer en una piscina a mis pies, y luego alcancé el primer botón de mi camisa de seda sin mangas negra.

—Todo menos el anillo —murmuró Edward, con una expresión del todo ardiente mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta de la entrada, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, y un tobillo sobre el otro. Su pose decía casual, y posiblemente incluso aburrido. Sus ojos, sin embargo, quemaban mi piel todavía-no-desnuda.

Me estremecí bajo sus órdenes, mi propia mirada cayendo al brillante en el cuarto dedo de mi mano izquierda.

Edward tenía una vena posesiva. Él ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hasta que me conoció. La idea de que yo esté con otra persona lo dañaba, igual que la idea de él con otra persona me dañaba a mí. Era parte de la innegable conexión entre nosotros. Más que eso, yo había hecho que fuese difícil para él ganarme. No había sido intencional, créeme.

Aunque tengo la impresión que ganarme no sólo le trajo a Edward paz, sino que lo hizo sentirse un poco como un conquistador. No es que lo fuese a admitir alguna vez, pero conocía a mi prometido, y él definitivamente tenía mentalidad de hombre de las cavernas.

Por lo tanto, sabía que tenerme de pie ante él, vistiendo nada más que el símbolo de mi promesa de ser solo suya para siempre, era una gran excitación para él. Y eso significaba una enorme excitación para mí.

Mis dedos pasaron de mi camisa abotonada a los pendientes en mis orejas. Los saqué y llegué hasta el aparador, el sonido del metal contra la madera tintineando mientras los dejaba allí llenó el pasillo. Luego me quité el collar que llevaba puesto, seguido de mi reloj. Una vez que todas las joyas, menos el anillo estaban fuera, volví a mi camisa.

Los pálidos ojos de Edward ya estaban ardiendo.

Mantuve los míos en él mientras poco a poco me desabrochaba la camisa, encogiéndome de hombros de manera que el tejido se deslizó por mis brazos y cayó al suelo. La cremallera de mi falda de tubo era la siguiente. La deslicé hacia abajo poco a poco, disfrutando de la manera en que el músculo de la mandíbula de Edward se tensaba ante el sonido. Mis ojos bajaron.

Él ya estaba duro.

Mis pezones se apretaron y sentí mi aliento engancharse con anticipación.

Una vez que mi falda cayó al suelo, salí de ella, maravillada por mi propia estabilidad. Todavía estaba achispada y, achispada, con tacones de diez centímetros, y un buen equilibrio, por lo general no van de la mano. Afortunadamente, mantuve mi gracia y me agaché para sacarme los tacones. Tocando el suelo con mis pies, alcé los ojos para ver de nuevo a Edward mientras llegaba detrás para desabrochar mi sujetador. Lo desenganché pero deslicé lentamente las correas hacia abajo, la tela burlándose todo el camino por mi cuerpo. La piel de gallina estalló sobre mis senos y aureolas, mis pezones endureciéndose a pequeños puntos. La erección de Edward presionaba contra sus pantalones de traje y escondí una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Para alguien que había salido con un montón de mujeres con pechos pequeños, Edward ciertamente estaba obsesionado con mis copas D. Había pasado de ser un hombre de piernas a un hombre de tetas. No es que no le gustasen mis piernas, porque definitivamente le gustaban esas.

Inconscientemente me lamí los labios, mirando sus ojos estallar mientras empujaba suavemente hacia abajo mi ropa interior. Estaba húmeda con mi excitación. Me moría de ganas de que Edward me tocase, para que sintiese lo mojada que estaba solo por sus ojos en mi cuerpo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le pregunté en voz baja, con la voz gruesa.

Sus ojos ardieron, trazando un camino que tocó cada centímetro de mí.

—Suelta tu cabello.

Sonreí hacia él cuando llegué y desprendí mi cabello, dejando que la masa de ondas cayese pesadamente en mi espalda. Tiré las horquillas en el aparador y masajeé mi cabeza, mis pechos subiendo provocativamente con el movimiento.

—¿Y ahora?

Se levantó de la puerta, su pose relajada desapareciendo mientras respondía en su tono bajo retumbante.

—Ahora camina hacia el dormitorio, acuéstate boca arriba en la cama, estira los brazos por encima de tu cabeza, separa las piernas, y prepárate para tomarme. Duro y profundo.

El deseo recorrió mi vientre y fue directamente a mi núcleo ante la imaginen. Tenía que admitir que me encantaba cuán confiado y dominante era Edward en la cama. Aún así, no podía permitir que él fuese muy mandón.

—Si voy a abrir mis piernas para ti, quiero tu boca entre ellas antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Él me dio una leve sonrisa y un guiño de complicidad.

—Trato hecho.

—Trato hecho. —Sonreí con descaro hacia él y me di la vuelta, sintiendo una oleada de poder ante el sonido de su respiración contenida.

Mientras caminaba hacia nuestra habitación, dijo: —Más tarde, te quiero sobre tu estómago y con tu precioso trasero en el aire.

—Primero tu boca —le respondí antes de desaparecer dentro de nuestra habitación.

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido de emoción mientras me arrastraba hacia nuestras sábanas frescas, me estiraba a través de ellas, y encendía la lámpara de la mesita antes de darme vuelta sobre mi espalda, estirando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, y abriendo mis piernas.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al estar en esa posición. Con los ojos en la puerta, mi pulso se aceleró cuando Edward apareció por ella.

—Mierda —susurró, acercándose a mí, sacando su ropa mucho más rápidamente de lo que yo lo había hecho—. ¿Cómo he llegado a ser tan jodidamente afortunado?

—Has sido un niño muy bueno este año —bromeé.

Él sonrió diabólicamente bajo la luz tenue mientras empujaba sus pantalones y bóxers hacia abajo. Mi hambrienta mirada se posó en su enorme, palpitante erección mientras él se acercaba a la cama, sus hermosas manos deslizándose por mis piernas abiertas.

—¿Y has sido tú una buena chica, Isabella?

Incliné mis caderas hacia arriba, diciéndole en silencio que quería su boca sobre mí y que lo quería en mí ahora, antes de estallar.

—Sí —susurré—. No he hecho llorar a ningún hombre adulto este año. Yo diría que es una mejora sobre el pasado. Ahora dame tu lengua.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mis muslos.

—¿Quién está a cargo aquí?

A pesar de haber sido la que había empezado las bromas, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sabía de una manera de acelerar las cosas.

—Sólo pon tu boca sobre mí, Edward, por favor.

Su gruñido fue lo último que oí antes de que su cabeza descendiese y su lengua separase mis labios. Me sacudí contra él, sintiendo la construcción iniciarse mientras rodeaba mi clítoris una y otra vez antes de chuparlo entre sus labios. Mis súplicas jadeantes por más llenaron el apartamento, mis dedos se enroscaron sobre las sábanas mientras su lengua bajaba y entraba en mí.

—Edward —jadeé, mis manos alcanzando de forma automática su cabello.

Esto lo detuvo inmediatamente.

—Manos atrás —demandó, mirándome con fuego en sus ojos.

Hice lo que me pidió al instante y Edward volvió a atormentarme. Justo cuando estaba a punto del orgasmo, se detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —jadeé mientras se movía por mi cuerpo. Él me había prometido su boca primero.

Enlazó sus dedos con los míos, sosteniendo mi mano con firmeza al colchón. Sentí su pulgar rozar contra mi anillo de compromiso mientras nuestras miradas se enlazaban.

—Quiero que la primera vez que te vengas como mi prometida sea alrededor de mi pene.

Mis músculos internos se apretaron y mi reacción fue sorprendentemente dócil.

—Está bien.

A medida que su boca se movía sobre la mía, él empujó dentro de mí.

Fue duro. Profundo. Y fue hermoso.

Justo como siempre.


	3. Chapter 2 Misión Cumplida

**Misión Cumplida**

―Estoy pensando en renunciar al Club 39 —anuncié a Edward desde el dormitorio. Había llegado a casa del trabajo antes de lo habitual y estaba en la cocina preparándonos café.

—¿Por qué? —respondió—. Pensé que te gustaba.

Cerré mi portátil, decidiendo volver más tarde al capítulo en que estaba trabajando. No muy a menudo Edward terminaba un día de trabajo a las cinco de la tarde, y estaba decidida a tomar ventaja de ese hecho.

Vagando dentro de la cocina, me detuve ante la vista de la mesa. El portátil de Edward estaba abierto, rodeado de papeles y recortes.

—Um… —Miré hacia él mientras removía el azúcar en su café—. Estoy harta de perderme los fines de semana contigo, y Rose se está yendo, así que… —Le hice un gesto hacia la mesa—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Me entregó mi café.

—Planes de boda.

—¿Planes de boda?

Edward se sentó frente a su portátil y asintió hacia mí para que tomara el asiento a su lado.

—Dije que organizaría esta cosa y dijiste que ayudarías. No voy a finalizar nada hasta que tenga tu opinión.

Ya que estaba más que agradecida de que él hubiera decidido hacerse cargo de los planes de boda en lugar de Alice, quien estaba decidida a poner toda nuestra boda color rosa, había aceptado ayudar a Edward. Bebiendo mi café, me senté y me quedé mirando todo. No parecía mucho, pero nuestras decisiones valían miles de libras, por lo que necesitábamos estar seguros. Habíamos decidido dividir los gastos de la boda, lo que me pareció muy evolucionado por parte de mi prometido teniendo en cuenta su tendencia a la mentalidad de hombre de las cavernas.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenemos?

—La iglesia está reservada, pero tenemos que tomar una decisión sobre el lugar de la recepción. —Edward volvió la laptop hacia mí—. Me gusta el Hotel Balmoral. Lo he cotizado. ¿Qué piensas?

Estaba viendo el PDF que el hotel le había enviado cuando sonó nuestro timbre, seguido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Eso significaba que era Alice o Jasper.

—¡Soy yo! —anunció Alice—. Antes de llegar más lejos, ¿están ambos vestidos?

Riendo, le aseguré que lo estábamos. En algún lugar del camino ella había tenido la impresión de que Edward y yo no hacíamos nada juntos, sino tener sexo salvaje como monos.

Su hermana apareció en la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa. Ella levantó una bolsa con delicioso olor a comida.

—Edward me habló de los planes de la boda. ¡Traje hindú!

—A pesar de que te despedí de los planes de boda, voy a dejar que te quedes porque trajiste comida para llevar. —Salí de mi asiento para ayudarla a colocar la comida.

—Lo sé. —Ella sonrió tímidamente—. Pero es emocionante. Sólo quería estar aquí para ver las decisiones que toman.

—Sin refutar esas decisiones —murmuró Edward, mirándola con severidad—. Es por eso que terminé como el organizador de bodas en primer lugar.

—Seré buena. —Prometió ella—. Oh, te traje esto. —Me pasó una bolsa de plástico blanca mientras tonteaba con un plato.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté con cautela.

—Velas. —Alice se quitó la chaqueta—. Este lugar es tan vacío desde que me mudé. Pensé que esas podrían hacerlo poco más hogareño.

Compartiendo una mirada divertida con Edward, puse la bolsa en la encimera. Alice era conocida por gustarle el desorden. Su idea de vacío no era la idea de la de una persona normal de vacío.

—Somos minimalistas. Pero gracias.

—Oooh —murmuró Alice encima del hombro de Edward mientras inclinaba la pantalla de la laptop—. ¿El Balmoral? ¿Qué piensas, Bella?

—Creo que es hermoso —le contesté con sinceridad, habiendo ya decidido después de ver las fotos que simplemente iba a estar de acuerdo con las ideas de Edward. Haría el proceso mucho menos pesado, y no era como si no compartiéramos los mismos gustos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él.

—Definitivamente. —Me acerqué a él con un plato de curry y arroz, mis ojos hundiéndose en el suelo. Mi mirada atrapada en los pies de Alice.

Intenté y fracasé en no sonreír mientras le preguntaba a Ali—. Cariño, ¿has mirado tus pies últimamente?

Arrugando la nariz en confusión, Alice miró hacia abajo. Ella suspiró.

—Mierda.

Curioso, Edward miró hacia abajo también después de aceptar su plato de mí y de inmediato se atragantó con su bocado de curry.

Me eché a reír.

Alice llevaba dos zapatos diferentes. Eran bajos de un estilo similar, pero uno era sin duda marrón y el otro negro.

—He estado vagando todo el día por New Town así.

—Dudo que muchas personas se dieran cuenta de tus pies, Ali.

Se quitó los zapatos y nos instalamos todos alrededor de la mesa, comiendo y planeando. Bueno, Edward había hecho toda la planificación, por lo que fue más que nada yo asintiendo a sus sugerencias y cubriendo la boca de Alice cuando se puso demasiado vocal en sus opiniones sobre las flores.

Estábamos terminando cuando el teléfono de Alice sonó. Era Jasper, solicitando su compañía, aunque por la forma en que se sonrojó dudaba que la solicitud fuese cortés, o falta de insinuaciones sexuales.

Se levantó a toda prisa, dándome una sonrisa y a su hermano un beso en la mejilla.

—Esto fue muy divertido. Gracias por dejarme estar aquí. ¡Hablamos pronto! —Ella flotó fuera de la cocina, en su mente ya fuera del apartamento y con Jasper.

—¡Dile a Jasper que dije hola! —le dije.

—¡Lo haré! —La puerta se cerró de golpe tras ella.

Empujé mi plato a un lado, ahuecando mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano mientras le sonreía a Edward.

—Gracias por hacer todo esto.

—No hay de qué. —Su sonrisa se convirtió en un bostezo. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, viéndose agotado—. Lo único que queda por planear es la noche de gallinas y ciervos.

Una noche de gallinas era lo que los británicos llamaban una despedida de soltera, y una noche de ciervos una despedida de soltero.

—¿No están Alice y Jasper organizando esas?

—Sí, al menos eso es algo.

Resoplé.

—Está bien para ti decirlo. Dudo que Jasper vaya a organizar una fiesta de té elegante para la tuya.

—Nah. —Edward sonrió—. Noche de Casino.

Hice un puchero.

—Yo quiero una noche de casino.

—Ten una noche de casino. Voy conseguir que Jasper impulse a Alice en la dirección correcta.

—No podemos terminar en el mismo lugar durante nuestras fiestas.

Edward se inclinó hacia mí, su mirada curiosa.

—¿Por qué no?

Sorprendida por la pregunta ya que pensé que la respuesta era bastante obvia, parpadeé un par de veces.

—Uh, porque se supone que debe ser una noche simbólica donde celebramos nuestra última noche de soltería.

—Pero no estamos solteros. Estamos casados sin el certificado. Vamos a cambiar la simbología de eso. Celebremos juntos. Vamos a celebrar cómo queremos seguir por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Amaba la forma en que me miraba. Tan llena de… todo.

—Puedes hacer que absolutamente cualquiera se quite los pantalones con tu encanto —dije en voz baja.

Él sonrió.

—¿Supongo que eso significa que te gusta la idea?

—Me encanta la idea. Me encanta todo lo que has dicho. Pero sé que Alice está entusiasmada con esto, así que vamos a darles a nuestros amigos lo que quieren.

—Jasper mencionó strippers —me advirtió Edward, con los ojos brillantes.

—Si Jasper reserva una stripper para ti, obligaré a Alice reservar un stripper para mí.

Riendo, Edward se relajó en su silla.

—Entonces acordemos nada de strippers.

Levanté mi vaso de agua y esperé a Edward a hacer lo mismo.

—Por no strippers.

—Por no strippers —repitió.

—Y vamos a hacer eso un lema para nuestro matrimonio.

Riendo, Edward asintió.

—Puedo garantizarlo.

Hice un gesto hacia nuestros planes y le di una sonrisa.

—Así que, ¿hemos terminado por la noche? ¿Podemos holgazanear frente a una película ahora?

—Por supuesto.

Juntos, limpiamos nuestros platos y despejamos los planes de boda.

Media hora más tarde nos recostamos en el sofá juntos, mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward, su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, mientras veíamos una película de acción. Cuarenta minutos después, incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara y dije:

—A veces no puedo creer que tengo la oportunidad de hacer esto contigo por el resto de mi vida.

Sorprendido por mi sentimiento, Edward me miró, con los ojos brillando con diversión.

—¿Qué? ¿Ver una película?

—Sí —le respondí con honestidad—. Recostarme en tus brazos y ver una película de mierda. Puede parecer sencillo para otras personas, pero es todo para mí.

La diversión dejó su expresión, rápidamente reemplazada con algo mucho más intenso a medida que él se estiraba para acariciar mi mejilla con el pulgar.

—Me alegro que estés renunciando al bar.

—¿Lo estás?

—Sí. Nunca me ha gustado que trabajes allí, y te echo de menos los fines de semana.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque parecías feliz. Es algo así como una especie de mi misión de vida asegurarme que permanezcas de esa manera —bromeó.

Sonreí.

—Entendido. Bueno, misión cumplida. Tengo un montón de nuevos amigos, así que ya no necesito el bar para una vida social. Y quiero concentrarme en mi escritura y en nosotros. Entregaré mi renuncia esta semana.

Edward asintió y me apretó más cerca.

—Suena bien, nena.

Acurrucándome contra él, dejé escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y volví la mirada de nuevo en la película.

—Ufff. —Me burlé de la pantalla mientras nos empapábamos en el calor del otro—. Cómo si un policía comenzara a disparar en un lugar público como ese. ¿Qué es esta mierda que estamos viendo?

—Algo acerca de "todo para ti", me parece.

—Hmmph. Bueno, lo será si nos volvemos un poco más exigente en nuestras opciones de alquiler. Oh, Dios —gemí ante la pantalla—. Este tipo es un idiota.

—¿Isabella? —Edward apretó su brazo alrededor de mí y levanté la mirada para encontrarlo sonriendo—. Sólo para que lo sepas, esto es todo para mí también. —Se inclinó para darme un beso dulce antes de girar de nuevo a la televisión—. Tal vez menos el comentario de la audiencia.


	4. Chapter 3 La Boda

**La Boda**

Carlisle, el padrastro de Alice, y por consiguiente la figura paterna para Edward y para mí, pasó mi brazo a través de su codo y acarició mi mano de una manera reconfortante.

Ante el gesto, miré bruscamente su amable rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Me veo nerviosa?

Me sonrió suavemente.

—Un poco.

—No quiero verme nerviosa —le susurré.

Aunque su boca no reía, sus ojos sin duda lo hacían.

—Sólo respira profundo.

Estábamos de pie fuera de la vista de las puertas dobles que se habían abierto en el pasillo alfombrado de rojo en la iglesia y mis damas de honor ya estaban avanzando por este. Era casi mi turno.

No podía creer que el día de nuestra boda ya había llegado. No parecía mucho tiempo atrás que había despertado el día después de mi compromiso, con Alice llamando a mi puerta con un montón de revistas de novia en sus manos. Aunque había tenido momentos de duda, los había resistido intensamente.

Era un poco sorpresivo entonces encontrarme de pie al final del pasillo, enloqueciendo.

Jodida, jodida, mierda, joder.

Respira profundo.

No podía tener un ataque de pánico. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Edward. El problema era que estaba aterrada de que fuera a encontrar alguna manera de joderlo todo. Incluso después de meses de probarme que era capaz de estar en una relación comprometida y cariñosa, todavía tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que fuera a lastimarlo.

—¿Qué pasa si estropeo esto? —murmuré.

La mano de Carlisle se apretó sobre la mía.

—No va ser perfecto porque ningún matrimonio lo es. Van a pelear, discrepar, decir cosas que no quieren… cuando amas a alguien, esas cosas pueden pasar. Pero, Bella —inclinó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos—, lo bueno que tienen juntos, siempre pesará más que cualquier mal. —Sonrió—. Y creo que Edward demostró que no hay mucho que puedas hacer para ahuyentarlo.

—Cierto. —Apreté su mano y tomé una temblorosa y profunda respiración—. Gracias.

—De nada. Ahora vamos a hacer esto.

Los acordes del guitarrista y el violinista se hicieron más fuertes cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron, su hermosa versión instrumental de "You Do Something to Me" de Paul Weller envió escalofríos por mi cuello.

Salimos al pasillo alfombrado de la iglesia y al principio lo único que pude ver fueron las flores, los invitados que se habían dado vuelta a mirarme, con sus sonrisas de aprobación y su curiosidad. Ante el apretón de la mano de Carlisle en la mía donde aferraba fuertemente mi ramillete de lirios blancos entremezclados con delgados juncos de color dorado champaña, comencé a enfocarme. Mis ojos encontraron a mis damas de honor, Alice, Nessie, Rose, Kate, y Victoria, usando sus vestidos hasta el suelo de color champaña, viéndose elegantes y felices. Entre más nos acercábamos pude ver que Alice estaba llorando. Capté a Esme en las bancas delanteras junto con Emmett; Ben; Eleazar, el tío de Rose; su nueva novia, Dee; los mejores amigo de Emmett, James y Peetie; y la novia de Peetie, Emily. No tenía familia aquí, así que decidimos no dividir la sala en los lados del novio y de la novia. Aún así, estaban sólo mis colegas del Club 39. Todos los demás eran socios o amigos de Edward y la familia Masen. Y por supuesto, su insípida madre y miembro de la alta sociedad no había aparecido. Se sentía indispuesta. Más como que nos habíamos conocido en Navidad el año pasado y había mostrado claramente mi desagrado por ella y viceversa.

Mis ojos encontraron a Jasper y a Seth, quienes estaban en el lado opuesto del altar. Usaban lo mismo que Carlisle y Edward: lo que se conoce como una chaqueta gris estilo Príncipe Carlos y un chaleco de tres botones a juego. Sus corbatas de seda color champaña estaban anudadas intrincadamente contra sus camisas color gris oscuro, y debido a que los Cullen estaban asociados con el clan Stewart estaban usando un tartán de un tenue color gris. La amable sonrisa de apoyo de Jasper finalmente me hizo mirar a Edward.

Casi flaqueé en la caminata por el pasillo.

La mirada en sus ojos era como una presión física en mi pecho. El amor ahí hizo que mi garganta se estrechara y me apoyé más pesadamente contra Carlisle mientras intentaba flotar hacia Edward en mi vestido de novia. Mi vestido era simple. Era sin tirantes con un escote en forma de corazón, y la mitad superior del corpiño era de color marfil con bordado de cristal y encaje. La más fina gasa de seda blanca pasaba al otro lado del corpiño en una caída ceñida, ajustado a mi cintura. Desde mis caderas las capas de gasa, destellantes de plata, caían hacia el piso con una sencilla elegancia. Me di cuenta por la mirada en el rostro de Edward, mientras Carlisle y yo nos acercábamos, que le gustaba el vestido.

Todavía temblando, besé a Carlisle en la mejilla, muy honrada de que él hubiera caminado por el pasillo en ausencia de mi padre. Le agradecí sinceramente, casi con un nudo en la garganta ante el brillo de humedad en sus ojos cuando me entregó a Edward.

En lugar de volverme para mirar hacia el ministro, Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó a su lado, sus ojos ardiendo intensamente sobre los míos. Bajó la cabeza y sentí su aliento cálido en mi oído.

—Te ves impresionante, cariño, pero respira profundo. Somos sólo tú y yo.

—Dile eso a las cien personas sentadas detrás de nosotros —le dije un poco temblorosa.

Él se rió entre dientes, presionando divertido un beso en mi boca.

Cuando se apartó, la expresión de Edward era tranquilizadora mientras murmuraba contra mis labios.

—Te amo, tú me amas, nuestra familia nos ama y están aquí junto a nosotros. Nada más importa. Así que sin miedos para el futuro, sin temor de que lo jodas más allá de lo irreparable. La vida no es perfecta, nosotros no somos perfectos, pero te lo digo ahora, Isabella, somos indestructibles. Para de temblar, y simplemente cásate conmigo.

Me presioné más contra él, rozando mi boca sobre la suya.

—Así será.

El ministro se aclaró la garganta, llamando mi atención y la de mi sonriente novio de vuelta a la ceremonia y fuera de la pequeña burbuja en la que habíamos estado. Oí a nuestros invitados soltar risitas tras nosotros y la música se detuvo.

Había llegado el momento.

Había algo un poco surrealista sobre sentarse al lado de Edward en la mesa principal, mi alianza de boda posada bellamente contra mi anillo de compromiso, todos refiriéndose a nosotros como marido y mujer, y las personas siendo lindas y llamándome Señora Cullen en vez de Bella.

Era extraño. Pero de la buena clase de extraño.

Nuestra recepción de boda fue celebrada en el Hotel Balmoral. La suite del banquete era este gran salón con techos altos, columnas, elaborados candelabros, y enormes ventanas de arco con vista al Castillo de Edimburgo. Era impresionante y elegante, y más allá de cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiera imaginado para este momento.

Después de la cena, Carlisle tocó la copa de su champaña, llamando la atención de todos mientras se levantaba para dar su discurso de padre de la novia. Le había dicho que no tenía por qué, pero él dijo que quería hacerlo. Y viendo lo cómodo que estaba cuando levantó el micrófono, supe que como profesor universitario no estaba tan intimidado por tener que hablar a una gran multitud de personas.

No sabía qué esperar del discurso de Carlisle. Sentía mariposas en mi estómago mientras él nos sonreía a Edward y a mí.

—Edward es uno de los mejores hombres que conozco —comenzó—. Es un hijo para mí. Y es un amigo. Así que cuando fue evidente que lo que él y Bella tenían juntos era especial, no pude estar más feliz por él. Porque Isabella es sin duda alguna una de las mujeres jóvenes más fuertes y extraordinarias que he conocido.

Jesús Cristo.

Tragué más allá del nudo de emoción en mi garganta, apoyándome en Edward, quien automáticamente envolvió un brazo a mí alrededor sin que siquiera tuviera que preguntar.

—Siento que tu padre no pudiera estar aquí contigo en este día, Bella — continuó Carlisle, con su voz baja llena de la emoción suficiente para amenazar con derramar lágrimas bajo mis párpados—, pero sé que estaría muy orgulloso de ti por la mujer en la que te has convertido, y tan feliz de que hayas encontrado una familia en Edward, y en nosotros. Tuve el honor de caminar por el pasillo contigo por él. Esta noche — levantó su copa, volviéndose hacia nuestros invitados—, les pido a todos que levanten sus copas hacia mi hijo y mi hija. Por Edward y Isabella.

Todos dijeron nuestro nombre al unísono, levantando sus copas hacia nosotros, luché contra las lágrimas. Sólo a duras penas.

La verdad era que sí me sentía parte de la familia Masen. Pero era más que algo hermoso que la familia Masen pensara en mí como parte de ellos.

El siguiente en ponerse de pie fue Jasper como el padrino de Edward. Él aligeró el humor, bromeando sobre su pasado y el de Edward, sobre la reputación de Edward con las mujeres, lo diferente que era conmigo, y cuánta diversión había tenido viendo a Edward romperse el trasero para tenerme. Una vez que Jasper levantó su copa hacia nosotros en brindis, Edward me besó, esperó a que su padrino se sentara, y luego se levantó él.

Levanté la vista hacia él. Más que nada, quería que la recepción terminara, ya no quería ser el centro de atención. Principalmente, quería estar sola en una habitación con mi nuevo marido.

Edward se irguió en su tartán escocés, viéndose cada centímetro del delicioso hombre escocés, y contempló la habitación con un aire familiar de intimidante confianza.

—Hace más de dos años y medio —comenzó, con su profunda voz, su tono de voz serio—. Compartí un taxi con una completa desconocida. Una joven mujer con una boca inteligente y —sonrió hacia mí—, un buen par de piernas.

Los invitados se rieron mientras negaba con la cabeza ligeramente hacia él, con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

—Supe entonces —Edward habló en voz alta a los invitados, pero sus ojos permanecieron en mi rostro—, que mi vida había cambiado. Simplemente no sabía hasta que saliste del baño de Alice sin una toalla puesta lo feliz que estaba con ese cambio que se avecinaba.

Puse los ojos en blanco, sintiendo mis mejillas arder cuando todo el mundo se puso a reír.

—No estoy bromeando. —Edward se volvió hacia ellos—. La segunda vez que nos encontramos, Isabella estaba desnuda. Hasta entonces ese era el mejor día de mi vida. Incluso después de ser sorprendida en cueros mantuvo su actitud conmigo. —Me sonrió de nuevo, y sentí la calidez en mi pecho volverse una llama de emoción abrumadora—. Me has desafiado desde el día que te conocí. Ninguna mujer me ha desafiado más. Ni me ha hecho reír más fuerte. No hay momento que pase donde no me hagas sentir más vivo de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría, y hoy me diste algo que pensé que estaba perdido hace mucho tiempo para nosotros. Me has dado paz, nena. Me has dado todo. —El timbre de su voz se había profundizado por la emoción y juro por Dios que estaba cerca de llorar a mares cuando levantó una copa de champaña de la mesa y la alzó en el aire—. Por mi esposa, la Señora Isabella Cullen.

Los invitados repitieron sus palabras mientras él se inclinaba hacia mí, con sus ojos calentándose al ver mis lágrimas no derramadas.

—Por mi esposa —murmuró otra vez, ahuecando una mano detrás de mi nuca para llevar mis labios a los suyos.

Mientras hacía rondas en la recepción, intentando parar a charlar con todos nuestros invitados, el inquietante revoloteo en mi estómago había llamado a un alto al fuego y me estaba sintiendo un poco más relajada.

La champaña estaba ayudando.

Me quedé al lado de Edward mientras él me presentaba a unos primos lejanos, familiares de Esme y Carlisle, amigos y socios de negocios. Habíamos pasado por casi toda la lista de invitados cuando nos encontramos con Jane y Dem. Jane era una de las amigas de Alice y Dem era su marido. Cuando conocí por primera vez a Alice, Jane y Dem habían sido una parte cercana del grupo, pero después de su boda Jane quedó embarazada y por alguna razón dejaron de salir con muchos de sus amigos. Alice había estado un poquito molesta al principio, pero Jane parecía más contenta de pasar tiempo con amigos casados que tenían niños y le aseguré a Alice que ella no había hecho nada malo. Algunas personas eran simplemente de esa manera.

Aún así, era agradable verlos.

—Bella, te ves hermosa —dijo Jane, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Quién está cuidando a Andrew? —preguntó Edward, refiriéndose a su bebé.

Dem sonrió.

—Hablé con mis padres para que lo cuidaran esta noche. No hemos tenido una auténtica salida de noche en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. De hecho, tuve que convencer a Jane para venir aquí, para que lo dejara.

Jane le frunció el ceño a su marido.

—No me gusta dejarlo. No hay nada malo con eso.

Al escuchar la mordacidad en su tono, le disparé a Edward una mirada que sugería que debíamos seguir adelante.

Él asintió y se volvió para hablar pero Jane lo interrumpió jalándome hacia ella.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo piensan tener un bebé, Bella?

La Jane que conocía era relajada, con los pies en la tierra, no una impertinente. Quienquiera que fuera esta, quería matarla.

—Uh… —Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, en busca de ayuda.

—No hemos tenido una conversación como es debido sobre ello — ofreció Edward, con su mano apoyada en mi espalda baja de una manera que sugería que sabía que estaba a punto de huir—. Pero los niños sin duda están en los planes.

Mis hombros se tensaron, mi estómago se apretó, y la champaña se derramo de una manera desagradable en mi estómago.

Esta mañana había estado optimista cuando me miré en el espejo. Había pensado en la mini-crisis que había tenido hace unas semanas cuando Edward mencionó por primera vez el tener niños. Había pensado que era algo que superaría.

Pero una vez más, la idea de los niños me paralizaba.

Peor aún, la idea de que Edward pensara que estaban en nuestro futuro inmediato me paralizaba.

No podía tener niños todavía. No estaba preparada emocionalmente para eso. No. Definitivamente no lo estaba.

—Ahí está Alistair y su novia. —Señalé sobre el hombro de Dem—. Será mejor que vaya a saludar. —Me aparté del toque de Edward y casi corrí de ellos, estaba a dos pasos de Alistair cuando un fuerte brazo se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura y me arrastró.

Me estrellé contra el duro pecho de Edward, parpadeando hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿Eso era necesario?

Mi marido me frunció el ceño.

—Algo anda mal.

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza en negación—. Es sólo que… Jane me molesta un poco ahora. Simplemente quería escabullirme.

Mientras Edward inspeccionaba mi rostro, me pregunté si me creía. Al final no supe si lo hacía o no. Pero lo dejó pasar, inclinándose para darme un suave beso en la boca. Era nuestra boda.

No se permitía pelear.


	5. Chapter 4 Luna de Miel: Primera Parte

**Luna de Miel: Primera Parte**

―¿Eso dice lo que creo que dice? —pregunté, inclinando mi mejilla contra el brazo de Edward. Con su mano agarrada en la mía, permanecí al lado de él delante del tablero de salidas en el Aeropuerto de Edimburgo completamente emocionada por nuestra luna de miel en Hawái, y tratando de no estar desanimada por la información en el tablero.

Edward le dio a mi mano un apretón.

—Sí. Retardado.

Nuestro vuelo estaba retardado por unas horas, lo que significaba estar atascados en el aeropuerto. Por suerte, Edimburgo no era mugriento. De hecho, era un poco reluciente. Estábamos rodeados de tiendas de diseñadores, restaurantes, y un bar antiguo ovalado en uno de los extremos de la sala de salidas internacionales. Aún así. Era un aeropuerto. Como seres humanos estábamos genéticamente predispuestos a odiarlos.

Mi marido soltó mi mano para acurrucarme a su costado, su mano descansando en la parte baja de mi cadera.

—¿Quieres esperar en la sala de primera clase, conseguir un trago allí o quieres ir al bar que acabamos de pasar? —preguntó, ausentemente presionando un beso en mi sien.

Ésta era una de las cosas que amaba de él. Después de estar privada de afecto durante años, me había tomado un tiempo acostumbrarme al contacto físico de Edward, pero ahora no sabría qué hacer sin ello. Su cariño por mí venía tan fácilmente que me tocaba y besaba todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estaba medio distraído. Había pasado de estar incómoda con ello, a esperarlo y codiciarlo.

—Ve. —Asentí, tomando un paso de mala gana hacia atrás—. Necesito ir al baño. Te encontraré en el bar.

Después de orinar, me quedé frente al lavabo, analizando mi rostro en el espejo. Después de la boda, Alice había dicho que yo lucía diferente.

No había sabido qué quiso decir en el momento, pero mirando mi reflejo ahora tuve que preguntarme si había algo diferente sobre mis ojos. Eran marrones chocolate e inclinados hacia arriba. No eran cálidos y cordiales. Sabía por fotografías de mí misma que mis ojos tendían a salir intensos, algunas veces con una especie de mirada lasciva, aunque la mayoría de las veces era sin intención. La calidez solo entraba en ellos en fotografías que tomaban de mí riendo. No obstante, mirando fijamente a mis ojos podía ver un cambio. La intensidad no los había dejado por completo, pero había algo definitivamente nuevo reflejado allí. Algo bueno. Algo cálido.

Agaché la cabeza, sonriendo mientras me secaba las manos.

Mi vista cayó a mis piernas. Estaban desnudas en el vestido corto de tirantes que había elegido para usar en anticipación del tiempo caluroso en Hawái. Mi piel aceitunada estaba lista para oscurecerse en un gran bronceado mientras me recostaba cerca de la piscina durante los próximos catorce días. Las vacaciones no eran algo de lo que alguna vez me preocupara porque había perdido todo esa cosa cuando perdí mi familia. Sin embargo, nunca había estado en algún lugar como Hawái. Y estaría allí con mi ardiente marido.

Edward y yo teníamos vidas ocupadas. Esta era la primera vez que pasaríamos unas sólidas catorce noches sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin interferencias del trabajo, amigos o familia. Días cerca de la piscina o en la playa, y noches de sexo caliente y energético.

Mi sonrisa se volvió petulante.

Saliendo con tranquilidad de la sala de embarque, vagué lentamente hacia el bar, contenta que al menos no estaría corriendo apresurada por ahí siendo un desastre sudoroso y nervioso como algunos pasajeros que llegaban tarde. Mis ojos fueron a la deriva al tranquilo bar, encontré la espalda de Edward frente a mí mientras él se sentaba en una banqueta. La camarera se mantuvo lanzándole miradas clandestinas mientras pretendía estar ocupada.

Edward no era solo un hombre atractivo, sino que era robusto, sexy, muy alto, imponente y usaba trajes mejor que un modelo de Armani.

Desde el momento que lo conocí había estado sorprendida por su confianza natural. Era caliente. Incluso cuando llegaba a la arrogancia, fastidiándome bastante, todavía lo encontraba caliente.

Así que no me sorprendía que muchas personas también encontraran a mi marido tan atractivo. Cuando al principio comenzamos nuestra relación sin ataduras, había pretendido que no me importaba cuando veía otra mujer coqueteando con Edward. Después, una vez que dejé de hacerle pasar un mal trago y admití que lo amaba tanto como él me amaba, había encontrado difícil no ahuyentar los repugnantes flirteos de él. De hecho, algunas veces perdía el control y no era muy educada al decirles a aquellas mujeres que Edward era mío. Por supuesto, él encontraba esto divertido y totalmente excitante.

No tanto cuando era el turno de él.

Aun así, nuestra relación había crecido, al igual que mi confianza en nosotros, como la de Edward, y juntos habíamos madurado en cierto modo. No por completo, pero lo suficiente para que en ese momento no quisiera llegar a zancadas a donde estaba Edward en frente de la camarera y reclamar mi derecho.

Iba a mi luna de miel. Había tomado un gran salto al dejar mis problemas atrás hasta incluso llegar a casarme. Estaba de un maldito buen humor.

Quería jugar.

Ocultando mi sonrisa traviesa, suavicé mis rasgos hasta que estaban perfectamente en blanco y paseé hacia la barra. Sin embargo, no tomé la banqueta al lado de Edward. Mis tacones resonaron en el piso duro y brillante cuando me pavoneé a una banqueta que me daba una buena vista de Edward… en el lado opuesto de la barra.

—¿Qué puedo servirte para beber? —preguntó la camarera cortésmente.

—Una copa de vino tinto, por favor.

Sentí los ojos de Edward sobre mí mientras la camarera se giraba para traer mi bebida. Dando una mirada en su dirección, vi sus ojos bailar ante mi travesura.

Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

La camarera me entregó la copa de vino mientras yo intentaba no reír.

—Hola —saludé casualmente por la barra—, soy Isabella.

Él me miró por un momento con aquellos ojos suyos intimidantes, hermosos y verdes. Y luego, obviamente, decidió simplemente ir con ello cuando se bajó de su banqueta e hizo su camino hasta estar a mi lado. Me dio una sonrisa mientras alcanzaba a tomar mi mano en la suya. Sentí su pulgar frotar sobre mi anillo de bodas.

—Edward.

Le di una sonrisa pequeña y coqueta.

—¿Puedo conseguirte un trago?

—En verdad debería decir que no. —Levantó su dedo con su alianza de bodas en él—. Estoy casado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Oculté mi sonrisa, sintiendo una avalancha de excitación pasar por mí ante nuestro pequeño juego—. No me di cuenta. ¿Lo tomaré como que tu esposa no está contigo esta noche?

—Al parecer, no —contestó Edward, su boca torciéndose con absoluta diversión ahora cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Fingiendo que no estábamos en un bar en un aeropuerto sino en casa, mi mirada se volvió ardiente en una forma que Edward entendía.

—Esas son buenas noticias.

—¿Lo son? —Bajó la mirada a mi mano izquierda.

Giré mi diamante para que brillara hermosamente en la luz.

—Sí, también estoy casada.

Sus ojos miraron a los míos otra vez, la respuesta de Edward estuvo llena de una sinceridad que de alguna forma lograba ser tan emocional como sexual.

—Es un hombre muy afortunado.

Incliné la cabeza de un modo coqueto.

—Eso es lo que escuché.

Edward se cernió sobre mí y sabía que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Mi sonrisa creció.

—Entonces, ¿puedo comprarte un trago?

—De hecho, creo que me gustaría eso.

El aire estaba cargado entre nosotros mientras él esperaba por mi siguiente movimiento. Desvié la mirada y llamé a la camarera. Después de ordenarle un trago, esperé para ver si Edward mantendría la fachada conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde estás viajando? —preguntó, su tono divertido pero ligeramente ronco.

No tenía que mirar a sus ojos para saber que estaba excitado, pero miré de todas formas porque necesitaba hacerlo.

—Hawái. —Presioné mi pierna contra su muslo, deseando que no estuviéramos en un lugar público. Quería sus manos sobre mí.

—Yo también.

—Su trago. —La camarera le entregó el trago a Edward.

Agarramos nuestras copas y brindamos.

—¿Negocios o placer? —pregunté con picardía.

—Oh, definitivamente estoy esperando placer —dijo tomando un sorbo de vino.

Lentamente lamí una gota de vino de mi labio inferior, triunfando sobre el gruñido sofocado que se produjo desde la parte posterior de la garganta de Edward.

—Somos dos entonces.

Con los ojos todavía en mi boca, la mano de Edward se apretó alrededor de su copa.

—Mi esposa no estará muy complacida de encontrar una mujer extraña flirteando conmigo en un bar.

—¿Tu esposa es del tipo celosa? —bromeé.

Mi diversión fue ahogada por la intensidad de nuestra conexión cuando nuestros ojos contactaron.

—Puede serlo —murmuró.

Tomé un respiro.

—¿Eres del tipo celoso?

—Absolu-jodida-mente.

Sonreí.

—Entonces, ambos son un poco posesivos, ¿eh? Tampoco creo que le vaya a gustar lo que estoy pensando en hacerte.

Edward recorrió su mirada sobre mi rostro antes de contestar:

—No, definitivamente no le gustaría. Pero, sabes… me recuerdas a mi esposa.

Riendo entre dientes, presioné mi pierna más duro contra la suya.

—Sí, tú me recuerdas a mi marido.

Con sus ojos brillando de risa, Edward preguntó:

—¿Qué haría tu marido si estuviera aquí ahora mismo?

—Bueno, es un poco posesivo, pero un caballero, así que sería educado cuando dejara perfectamente claro para ti que no soy tuya para que me andes coqueteando.

—Hombre inteligente.

—Eso es lo que escuché.

Su risa siempre me hacía sentir como si hubiera ganado algo.

Lo miré fijamente, deleitándome con todo acerca de él. Poco a poco, sus carcajadas se desvanecieron y estábamos mirándonos entre sí como si estuviéramos a punto de comenzar a hacerlo justo allí en el bar.

—Entonces, ¿qué haría él?

El hormigueo entre mis piernas estalló a la vida y sentí mis pechos hincharse contra la tela delgada de mi vestido. Moviéndome más cerca, inhalando su aroma familiar, deseé que estuviéramos en algún lugar donde pudiéramos hacer algo por el hecho de estar tan encendidos.

—¿Isabella?

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Probablemente me besaría. Y luego insistiría en escuchar todo las cosas que voy a hacerle cuando lo tenga a solas.

Los ojos de Edward al instante se oscurecieron, su cabeza descendió a la mía antes de que pudiera pestañar. Su beso fue profundo y caliente, y me encontré aferrándome a él. Me estremecí ante la sensación de su mano metiéndose discretamente bajo mi vestido, su toque haciendo a mis pezones endurecerse con necesidad. Jadeé rompiendo nuestro beso.

Apenas consciente de alguien alrededor de nosotros, llevé mis labios a su oreja.

—Tan pronto como te tenga solo —susurré—, voy a dejar que me folles tan duro como quieras. —Luego continué detallando hasta que mi respiración quedó atrapada, y los músculos en la mandíbula de Edward estaban tensos.

De hecho, cada línea de su cuerpo lo estaba. Su mano se apretó alrededor de mi muslo. Dejé caer mi frente al lado de su mandíbula, intentado controlar mi respiración.

Después de unos largos minutos, el agarre de Edward se aflojó y me atrajo en un abrazo. Me acurruqué en su cuello, sintiendo el ardor de la lujuria insatisfecha.

—Lo siento —murmuré contra su piel.

Acarició mi espalda con calma.

—No lo estés. Fue caliente.

—Demasiado caliente para un aeropuerto.

Lo sentí temblar ligeramente, obviamente riendo.

—Probablemente. Aunque me encargaré de ti más tarde. Y, oye, al menos no tienes una erección en público.

Fue mi turno de reír. Echándome hacia atrás, bajé la mirada a su regazo, oculto debajo de la barra, para ver que no estaba mintiendo.

Levantando la mirada a su rostro dije:

—Tu madre. Desnuda.

Una mirada de desagrado quitó el calor de sus ojos.

Tomó un sorbo de whisky y al final murmuró:

—Gracias.

Miré abajo a su regazo. La erección se había ido. Intentando no sonreír, alejé la mirada y pregunté despreocupadamente:

—¿De qué quieres hablar hasta que el vuelo sea llamado?

—Vientos fríos. Aguanieve. El portero feo en el Club 39. Gachas de avena.

Exploté en carcajadas.

—¿Quieres decir cualquier cosa que no te vaya a dar un erección?

Me sonrió, sus ojos vagaron por mi rostro con mimo.

—Tal vez deberíamos simplemente dejar de hablar. Y poner una bolsa en tu cabeza. Y cubrir tus piernas.

—No me mires.

—Todavía puedo olerte.

—Podría moverme.

—Atrévete a alejarte de mí y te pondré sobre mi rodilla, esposa.

—Eso no suena tan malo.

Edward me fulminó con una mirada sucia y me cubrí la boca con la mano para que no pudiera ver mi sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos y luego apoyé el codo en la barra, descansando el mentón en mi palma mientras le decía en voz baja:

—Hasta el momento, me está encantando nuestra luna de miel.

Tomó mi otra mano en la suya.

—A mí también.

Me acerqué más a él, apoyando la rodilla contra la suya.

—¿Quieres esperar en la sala de primera clase? Estoy segura que está lleno de empresarios anticuados quienes con certeza harán añicos el humor muy sexual que tenemos aquí con toda su actitud rígida-altiva-estoica.

La boca de Edward se retorció.

—¿Actitud rígida-altiva-estoica?

—Rígida-altiva-estoica.

Asintió, ahora riendo en voz baja mientras se bajaba de la banqueta y me ayudaba a bajar de la mía. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la sala:

—Tal vez deberíamos dejar de usar la palabra "rígida" ya que al parecer, estar casado para ti significa perder el control sobre mi cuerpo y la dignidad que podría tener.

—¿Motivos de divorcio? —bromeé mientras presentábamos nuestros boletos a un encargado de la aerolínea en las puertas de la sala.

—Motivos para un maratón de sexo —contestó lacónicamente, sin preocuparse de que el encargado de la aerolínea se había vuelto púrpura ante su respuesta—. No serás capaz de caminar por un tiempo cuando haya acabado contigo —continuó, gentilmente guiándome a la sala, dejando al jadeante encargado detrás.

Determinadamente intenté no mostrar mi vergüenza, tan acostumbrada como estaba a él diciéndome algunas veces cosas como esas, calientes e inductoras de sonrojos en público. La clave era no dejarle saber que me ponía nerviosa.

—Estoy feliz con eso, siempre y cuando estemos hablando de orgasmos múltiples.

Tres de los empresarios volvieron sus cabezas hacia mí desde la pequeña barra en la sala, sus cejas elevadas.

Edward y yo nos detuvimos y sentí su mano apretar mi cadera.

—Vamos a conseguir que nos echen de la sala de primera clase.

Sonreí ampliamente.

—Tú lo comenzaste.

—De hecho, tú lo comenzaste.

Exhalé un suspiro y miré mi reloj.

—Bueno, por desgracia tenemos casi diez horas antes de que podamos finalizarlo.

Sin lucir demasiado feliz sobre eso, los ojos de Edward recorrieron el lugar, un brillo entrando en ellos cuando quedaron estancados en la puerta del baño.

—No —dije de inmediato.

Me lanzó esa sonrisa infantil que era muy, muy difícil de resistir.

 _Mierda, carajo, mierda, joder._

—Edward, no —siseé—. No hay manera que podamos hacer eso con discreción.

—¿Y?

—Edward…

Soltó mi mano.

—Sígueme en un minuto.

Le agarré la mano.

—No, estamos actuando como adolescentes.

Su sonrisa se amplió mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la mía.

—Estamos en nuestra jodida luna de miel, cariño, ese es todo el punto. —Vio hacia atrás al baño y me apretó la mano—. Iré y entonces me sigues cuando pase un minuto. Finge que estoy enfermo o algo así y estás sólo comprobándome.

Antes que pudiera rehusarme otra vez, Edward se alejó tranquilamente de mí, desapareciendo en el baño.

Miré alrededor de la sala. Había solo cuatro hombres y una mujer en ella, y ninguno me estaba observando. Aún…

—Nunca he estado en primera clase —murmuré—, y voy a conseguir que me echen antes de siquiera llegar al avión.

Frunciendo el ceño, esperé lo que se sintió como un milenio, pero fueron unos cuantos segundos y deambulé cerca de la puerta del baño.

Sintiéndome como una completa idiota, golpeé y pregunté:

—Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?

Cuando ninguna respuesta vino, entré como si fuera una cónyuge preocupada y nada más. No podríamos estar engañando a nadie con esa mierda.

Una vez dentro, descubrí que había puertas separadas para hombres y mujeres.

Llamé a la de hombres, y mis nudillos apenas habían dejado la puerta antes de que se abriera lo suficiente amplia para que Edward me arrastrara dentro, la cerrara de un golpe, bloqueara, y presionara mi espalda contra ella.

Coloqué los brazos sobre sus hombros mientras él presionaba su cuerpo firme contra el mío.

—Vamos a lograr que nos echen a patadas de primera clase.

Su mano acarició mi trasero antes de recorrer hacia abajo mi muslo y luego de vuelta arriba por debajo de mi vestido. Sus talentosos dedos se deslizaron debajo de mis bragas y susurró con voz ronca:

—Entonces vamos a hacer que valga la pena.


	6. Chapter 5 Luna de Miel: Segunda Parte

**Luna de Miel: Segunda Parte**

Desde el momento en que pusimos un pie en nuestra villa estilo plantación en el complejo de lujo que Edward había reservado para nuestra luna de miel en el Pacífico, no quise volver a casa.

A una caminata de pocos minutos del complejo principal, en una colina con camino natural, estaba nuestra villa. Un enorme porche con una piscina y cabaña con vistas al océano. Dentro había un living enorme, hermoso y aireado con muebles blancos que casi tenía miedo de tocar y un increíble dormitorio con una cama con dosel envuelta en velos blancos y un vestidor. El toque final de belleza era el baño de mármol, que debía haber sido más grande incluso que el apartamento entero de Victoria.

Edward y yo habíamos estado allí por tres días. Los pasábamos vagando en nuestra piscina privada, disfrutando de vistas espectaculares que te llenaban con la clase de alegría que deseaba que cada día trajera. A la noche elegíamos uno de los tres asombrosos restaurantes, íbamos a uno de los bares por algunas bebidas y volvíamos a la villa donde hacíamos el amor por horas.

La. Mejor. Luna. De. Miel. De. La. Vida.

Para cambiar de escenario, dejamos la villa el tercer día y tomamos unas reposeras bajo una sombrilla en la playa. De vez en cuando un cortés miembro del personal se nos acercaría a preguntarnos si deseábamos comer o beber algo mientras los dos nos quedábamos allí, leyendo en nuestros e-readers y absorbiendo el sol.

Sólo una hora antes Edward finalmente me había convencido de ir al mar. No había sido muy amiga de meterme al agua, pero era tan hermosa su tranquilidad y la persistencia de Edward finalmente me llegó y decidí meterme.

Arrullada por la paciencia de Edward, me tomó por completa sorpresa cuando él me arrojó al agua.

Tú no arrojas a Isabella Swan Cullen al agua y sales ileso.

Esto comenzó una lucha en el agua que hizo que los niños se hicieran a un lado para evitarnos mientras sus padres nos lanzaban miradas enojadas. Edward estaba muerto de risa. Por supuesto. Estaba ganando.

Fue solo después de levantarme en brazos y arrojarme de nuevo al agua tan fuerte que hizo que casi perdiera el corpiño de mi bikini frente a todo el mundo que decidió que el juego había perdido la gracia.

Escupí y resoplé mientras él nadaba hacia mí y re-anudaba las tiras del bikini detrás de mi cuello.

—¿Feliz ahora? —Lo había salpicado con agua, disparándole una mirada molesta y burlona.

Él besó mi cuello y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura bajo el agua.

—Siempre.

No había forma de enojarme con una respuesta así, por lo tanto lo dejé ganar, dejándolo guiarme de vuelta a las reposeras donde ahora nos estábamos secando. Edward estaba acostado sobre su estómago, su alto cuerpo demasiado grande para la reposera, pero parecía lo bastante cómodo. Me había puesto de lado, mirándolo descansar en el sol de la tarde. Todo en este momento era perfecto. Desde el sonido del agua golpeando con suavidad la orilla, las risas de los niños felices, la suave charla de otras parejas, el olor de la loción bronceadora y el agua del mar, el suave parpadeo de las pestañas de mi esposo mientras soñaba a mi lado…

Debería estar aterrorizada.

Había mucho que perder.

El miedo se anidó en mí y determinadamente lo empujé afuera de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando? —preguntó Edward en voz baja, sus ojos aún cerrados contra el sol.

—Nunca te había visto tan relajado. Es lindo.

—En realidad es lindo relajarse.

Levantando una ceja, lo molesté.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no extrañas estar ocupado?

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando ante la luz del sol. Se levantó sobre sus codos.

—Tengo acceso ininterrumpido a mi esposa por las próximas dos semanas. Créeme, no extraño nada.

Un delicioso escalofrío me recorrió y me incliné para que mi boca casi tocara la suya.

—Qué elección de palabras. —Rocé sus labios con los míos—. Creo que alguien está intentando meterse en mi bikini.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "intentando"? —gruñó Edward mientras tomaba mi cuello, así sus siguientes palabras fueron murmuradas contra mis labios. Sin embargo, las entendí perfectamente. Algún arrogante comentario sobre tener acceso ilimitado a lo que estaba debajo de mi bikini. Mordí su labio suavemente en reconocimiento, lo que sólo le hizo gruñir en mi boca y profundizar el beso.

Como siempre el mundo desapareció y me encontré balanceándome precariamente en mi reposera, mitad dentro y mitad fuera, agarrándome de los bíceps de Edward mientras me llenaba de besos que aún me dejaban mareada.

El sonido de un agudo y juguetón grito infantil nos separó, y sonreí resignada mientras Edward rozaba con su pulgar mi labio inferior. Miró en la dirección del grito y mi mirada siguió la suya. Un joven niño perseguía a la que parecía ser su hermanita, su risa deliciosa y sus grititos de burla molestaban a una joven pareja que descansaba en un lugar cercano a su juego.

Edward me miró.

—Podemos volver a la villa, estar en la piscina si los niños te están molestando.

Frunciendo el ceño, sacudí mi cabeza. No me molestaban los niños. Su alegría y contento solo ayudaba a la atmósfera general del complejo.

—La villa parece estar muy lejos, y honestamente no me molestan los niños.

Mi respuesta hizo que Edward inclinara su cabeza y preguntara en completa sorpresa:

—¿En serio?

Resoplé y me acosté de nuevo.

—En serio.

—Bueno, eso es una buena señal.

La sonrisa en su voz por algún motivo hizo que mi estómago saltara. Y no de un buen modo.

—¿Qué es una buena señal? —pregunté, insegura de querer o no la respuesta.

—Tú. Que no te molesten los niños.

Sip, definitivamente no la respuesta que quería.

—Si no te molesta el sonido de los niños de otras personas, definitivamente no te molestarán los sonidos que harán nuestros niños.

Él bien podría haber rodeado mi garganta con sus manos. Traté de tragar a través del nudo que sus palabras causaron y supe que debía levantarme, alejarme, hacer cualquier cosa, para así no tener un ataque de pánico. Para que no fuera obvio que él me había desestabilizado esperé lo más que pude antes de decir.

—¿Quieres una bebida? Iré por una bebida.

Sentí sus ojos en mí mientras me ponía mis sandalias y lentes de sol, apurándome a atar mi pareo en mi cintura. Ni una vez lo miré, pero supe por su silencioso—: Claro, nena —que no había sido exitosa en mantener mi ataque para mí misma.

Todo el tiempo que el barista hacía nuestras bebidas la culpa me golpeaba. Había dejado a Edward preguntándose qué mierda había pasado y si lo estaba dejando fuera. Eso era algo que prometí nunca volver a hacerle, y debía mantener mi promesa. Con eso en mente, llevé las bebidas hacia él y me senté en mi reposera.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, dije:

—Vamos a nuestro porche en la villa.

Mirando a Edward, lo encontré observándome, sus cejas fruncidas en consternación.

—¿Por qué?

Sostuve su mirada y respondí detenidamente:

—Porque me gusta la paz y tranquilidad. Quiero eso por un poco más de tiempo.

Edward respiró profundamente y se sentó lentamente para mirarme.

Descansando sus codos en sus rodillas, se inclinó y preguntó:

—Pero un día querrás el ruido, ¿verdad?

Mi corazón comenzó a golpear en mi pecho ante ese pensamiento, pero asentí enfáticamente.

—Sí, pero quiero que seamos sólo nosotros dos por un tiempo.

Algo oscuro que no comprendí del todo brilló en sus ojos, pero me besó ahuecando mi cara con sus manos, y murmuró contra mis labios:

—De acuerdo.

Cuando se alejó, sus ojos se movieron detrás de mí y frunció el ceño ante algo. Sintiendo que realmente algo lo molestaba, le pregunté:

—¿Estás bien?

Recibí un asentimiento reasegurándome y se alejó, agachándose a recoger sus cosas. Girándome, hice lo mismo, poniéndome las sandalias de nuevo e inclinándome a buscar mi e-reader, que había ocultado bajo mi reposera en la sombra.

—Maldita sea, ¿te importa? —espetó Edward.

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y mis ojos se encontraron con mi vecino.

Era un hombre mayor, quizás en sus cuarenta y poco, casi cincuenta, no estaba con nadie, y miraba fijamente asombrado sobre mi hombro a mi esposo. Sus ojos volaron a mis pechos y luego de vuelta a Edward.

Genial.

No necesitaba mirar alrededor para saber que el afilado ataque de Edward había atraído las miradas de todos nuestros vecinos.

—Tu mujer es muy hermosa —comentó el desconocido en un fuerte acento.

Me tensé y rápidamente di la vuelta para hacer frente a Edward, sacudiéndole la cabeza.

—Déjalo.

No lo dejó.

Me agarró suavemente de la muñeca y me puso tras él para poder inclinarse en la cara del desconocido.

—Mi esposa es muy hermosa. Pero es invisible para ti. ¿Entendido?

El desconocido asintió.

—Entendido.

Lo entendí también. Entendí que estaba mortificada.

No queriendo causar más de una escena, dejé que Edward tomase mi mano mientras caminábamos por la playa pero tan pronto como estuvimos fuera de la vista la saqué de su agarre.

—Estás enfadada. —Suspiró.

—Sí, estoy enfadada. No había necesidad de hablar con él de esa forma. Fue embarazoso. Estabas marcando tú territorio sobre mí como un perro.

Escuché su carcajada, pero no me atreví a mirarlo porque tenía miedo de matarlo.

—Ese imbécil había estado comiéndote con los ojos todo el jodido día e ignorando cada mirada de advertencia que le había dado. No me gusta que otro hombre mire a mi mujer como si se estuviera imaginando jodiendo con ella cuando sabe que estoy jodidamente justo ahí.

—¿Dejar caer la bomba J tres veces era realmente necesario?

Suspiró, fuertemente esta vez.

—Sigues enfadada.

Sí, sigo enfadada.

—Estoy confundida. Exageraste y sabes que lo hiciste. Sólo estoy pensando que la reacción exagerada no tenía nada que ver con ese idiota mirando mis pechos.

En lugar de darme la razón, en vez de decirme que estaba molesto por el asunto no dicho que ocupaba nuestras mentes, Edward sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia y echó a andar hacia la villa sin mí.

La cena fue un asunto tranquilo.

Había pasado el resto de la tarde tumbada en la piscina con mis auriculares escuchando Bastille mientras Edward daba un paseo por el complejo. En el momento que regresó yo estaba en la ducha. Cuando salí de la ducha para prepararme para la cena, él entró. Después Edward intentó conversar conmigo. Le gruñí unas cuantas respuestas, ya no tan enfadada con él como lo estaba por haberme dado un motivo, en nuestra luna de miel, para enojarme con él.

Me había fruncido el ceño cuando salí del vestidor con un vestido azul que abrazaba mi figura. La tela era de un fino, elástico jersey, por lo que a pesar de que me cubría, prácticamente dejaba poco a la imaginación. Era un vestido caliente y lo había comprado para mi marido caliente.

En el momento la idea no había sido torturarlo, pero estaba enfadada, así que ahora lo iba a torturar.

Nuestro paseo a la cena fue tranquilo. La noche anterior habíamos cenado en Oceanview, un restaurante situado en la playa. Esta noche nos llevé en silencio al Gran Salón en el edificio principal del complejo.

Ese silencio reinó entre nosotros durante toda la cena. La tensión entre nosotros estaba aumentando y me di cuenta que Edward estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ello. O conmigo, más bien.

Decidiendo que lo mejor para nosotros era conseguir una buena noche de sueño y poner la estúpida pelea detrás de nosotros, sugerí tranquilamente que dejásemos a un lado las bebidas esta noche y tan sólo regresásemos a la habitación. Tomé su brusco cabeceo como aceptación.

Terminada la cena, caminamos de regreso a la villa. Me quité los zapatos de tacón para hundir los pies en la arena, arrastrándome de mala gana por el camino ajardinado hasta nuestra villa, mientras temía en secreto una noche tranquila en un molesto silencio y sin sexo.

Dentro del paraíso de aire acondicionado, lancé mis tacones al suelo y caminé sobre las baldosas frías hacia el dormitorio. Oí los pasos de Edward detrás de mí segundos antes de encontrarme a mí misma siendo echada hacía a tras contra su cuerpo.

Di un grito ahogado ante el brusco movimiento, mi aliento enganchándose mientras una mano se deslizaba toscamente hacia arriba desde mi estómago hasta ahuecar mi pecho, mientras que la otra se apoderaba ligeramente de mi cabello. Edward tiró suavemente

mi cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo mi cuello. Esos temblores familiares pasaron a través de mí mientras él amasaba mi pecho, y presionaba calientes y húmedos besos por el costado de mi cuello.

Tan abruptamente como me había presionado contra él, Edward me empujó hacia delante hasta que llegué a la cama. Mi torso se inclinó sobre el final de la misma mientras él abría mis piernas con los pies. En el mismo movimiento deslizó sus manos bajo el dobladillo de mi apretado vestido y empujó la tela hacia arriba hasta que llegó a la mitad de mi espalda, dejándole mi trasero al descubierto.

En este punto, mi respiración era tan caliente y pesada como la suya.

El aire frío tocó mi piel cuando Edward tiró de mis bragas. Salí de ellas y las pateé a un lado, ampliando rápidamente mi postura de nuevo, y reprimiendo un gemido al sentir la erección de Edward presionando contra mi trasero.

Sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas mientras me atormentaba con la promesa de él.

—Edward —dije en voz baja, su nombre era como un ruego.

Frotó su pene entre mis piernas, burlándose de mí sin piedad. Me sacudí hacia atrás y adelante contra él hasta que fue demasiado.

—Por favor —gemí.

Perdí su calor, pero fue rápidamente reemplazado con sus fuertes dedos deslizándose entre mis piernas y al interior profundamente.

Gimió al encontrarme ya mojada y al momento en que sus dedos se fueron, una cremallera sonó y su pene se estrelló en mi interior. Gemí de nuevo, mi pecho presionado a la cama, mis manos agarrando las sábanas mientras Edward me abrazaba fuertemente por las caderas y empujaba rudamente dentro y fuera de mí.

La construcción se inició rápidamente y me encontré retrocediendo contra su pene con desesperación.

—¿Más duro? —gruñó.

—Más duro —jadeé.

Bombeó con más fuerza contra mí y justo cuando estaba a punto de correrme Edward salió, dándome la vuelta sobre mi espalda como si no pesara nada, y se apoderó del dobladillo de mi vestido, tirando de él hacia arriba por encima de mi cabeza. Lo lanzó a un lado, quitándose a toda prisa su propia camisa antes de agarrar mis muslos, abriendo mis piernas y atrayéndome hacia él hasta que sólo mi espalda estaba presionada contra la cama.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y ambos gemimos cuando se deslizó dentro de mí.

Mientras me follaba hasta el olvido mantuvimos nuestras miradas fijas, la conexión aumentando nuestra excitación, lanzándonos hacia el clímax más rápido. Sus jadeos y mis gemidos llenaron el aire de la noche hasta que su pene penetró profundamente, rompiendo la frágil tensión dentro de mí.

—Isabella—gimió a la vez que mis músculos internos lo apretaban. Se sacudió con fuerza contra mí, estremeciéndose mientras sentía que se liberaba dentro de mí.

Después de un momento, me envolvió en sus brazos y yo envolví mis piernas en torno a él, lo que le obligó a arrastrarme más arriba en el colchón. Tan pronto como estuve totalmente en la cama, Edward se derrumbó sobre mí, su boca acariciando mi cuello mientras yo apretaba mis muslos alrededor de su cintura y acariciaba la piel húmeda de su musculosa espalda.

Levantó la cabeza para darme un beso suave en la boca, preguntándome mientras se retiraba:

—¿He demostrado mi punto?

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Qué sigues siendo un maldito hombre de las cavernas? Sí.

Su risa lo hizo temblar contra mí de una manera que amé y me decepcionó cuando salió de mí. Esa decepción se desvaneció rápidamente cuando me arrastró contra su costado.

—Debería superarlo —murmuré.

—Un poco. —Suspiró—. No me gusta la forma en que ese tipo te miraba.

Hice un punto.

—Fue vergonzoso… así que… ¿realmente fue sólo por el sujeto? ¿Honestamente?

—Por supuesto. —Me besó el cabello—. Y… tal vez el bikini. Quizás no deberías usarlo de nuevo.

—Pensé que te gustaba ese bikini.

—Me gusta ese bikini, pero lo mismo le ocurre a todos los hombres de este complejo que saben cómo utilizar un pene.

—Hmm, está bien.

Soltó un bufido.

—Sabes que odio señalarlo ahora que volvemos a hablar, pero has actuado peor cuando has encontrado a mujeres coqueteando conmigo.

Maldita sea.

—Está bien, es cierto. Pero creía que estábamos tratando de ser adultos, ahora que estamos casados.

—¿Era eso lo que estabas haciendo en el aeropuerto? —Se rió de nuevo—. ¿Ser una adulta?

Él tenía una maldita respuesta para todo.

—Bien —me quejé—. Lamento estar enfadada. Creo que estaba un poco nerviosa…

—¿Por qué mencioné a los niños otra vez?

Me tensé en su contra.

—Sólo… quiero esperar unos años, pero no quiero que estés disgustado por eso. No quiero decepcionarte.

Rápidamente me encontré a mí misma sobre mi espalda, mi marido apoyado contra mí.

—No lo haces —prometió—. Vamos a esperar.

En respuesta, lo besé.

Pensando en ello, lo besé para no tener que ver la decepción que él estaba tratando tan duro de ocultar.


	7. Chapter 6 Regreso a Casa

**Regreso a Casa**

Algo me impulsó suavemente a la conciencia, pero me negué a abrir los ojos. En lugar de ello mantuve mi rostro enterrado en la cálida y familiar piel del cuello de Edward.

Se hizo claro que lo que me despertó fue mi marido. Podía sentirlo tratando de liberarse de mi agarre lo más suavemente posible.

Me aferré con más fuerza.

Edward se sacudió contra mí, su tono retumbando de risa cuando preguntó:

—¿No se me permite salir de la cama esta mañana?

—Nop —mascullé contra su piel—. Si te mueves, tendré que moverme. Si tengo que moverme significa enfrentar el hecho de que ya no estamos en Hawái. No sé si estoy lista para lidiar con eso.

Me rodó sobre mi espalda, riendo ante el hecho de que me negaba a abrir los ojos.

—¿Entonces el plan es quedarse aquí para siempre?

—Sí.

—Eso podría convertirse en un problema.

Negué con la cabeza contra las almohadas.

—No preveo ningún problema. Es un plan razonable.

—Bueno. —Edward suspiró—. Eventualmente empezaremos a apestar. Y necesitar ir al baño podría convertirse en un problema. Y con tus problemas de flatulencia…

Le di un puñetazo en el brazo, abriendo mis ojos para no perdérmelo. Mi marido se libró de mí, riendo como si fuese el hombre más chistoso de la tierra.

—Un año —le gruñí—. ¡Todo lo que estoy pidiendo es un año sin que menciones eso!

—¿El que terminaras adorablemente avergonzada cuando te tiraste un pedo delante de mí?

Después de lanzarle una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, rodé fuera de la cama.

—No soy adorable —dije bruscamente, saliendo enfurecida de la habitación.

—¡Eres jodidamente adorable! —me gritó mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Puse los ojos en blanco. Edward también podía ser bastante adorable, pero a él le gustaba todavía menos que a mí que le dijera eso.

Tomé el hervidor de agua, a punto de gritar y preguntarle si quería café cuando una oleada de náuseas me agarró con la guardia baja y me encontré balanceándome contra la encimera.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? —Edward corrió a mi lado, aferrando mi cadera en su mano.

Respirando por la nariz, luché para contener las náuseas. Después de un momento apoyé la frente en su pecho.

—No me siento muy bien.

Sentí sus labios en mi cabello.

—Jet Lag. Siéntate. —Me condujo hacia la mesa de la cocina y plantó mi trasero en ella. Cuando empezó a hacer el café la náusea surgió de nuevo y supe que esta vez no habría cómo combatirla. Sin decir una palabra me levanté rápidamente de la mesa y salí corriendo de la cocina hacia el baño.

La tapa del inodoro apenas estaba levantada cuando vomité todo lo que tenía dentro de mí en él.

—¿Isabella? —Podía sentir a Edward detrás de mí.

Lo despedí con un gesto de la mano.

—Estaré bien.

Presintiendo que quería privacidad, se fue.

Después de esperar unos minutos para asegurarme de que la náusea estaba bajo control, me levanté con las piernas temblorosas y me lavé y enjuagué los dientes. Viendo mi rostro pálido en el espejo, le fruncí el ceño.

Hogar, condenado dulce hogar.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Edward cuando entré en la cocina.

—Sí —sonreí, aceptando con gratitud el café—. Mucho.

Al estar sentada en la sala de espera, escuchando a la gente toser y sorberse la nariz, me sentí frágil por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mi pecho estaba pesado, como si el aire a mí alrededor estuviese demasiado enrarecido, y mis pensamientos estuviesen demasiado agitados, haciéndome sentir como una loca.

Sólo necesitaba saber una cosa o la otra.

Si lo sabía…

Sólo necesitaba saber.

—Isabella Cullen, Sala Cinco, Doctor Gray.

Aquí vamos…

Edward estaba tumbado en el sillón, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, la corbata torcida, y estaba mirando la televisión como si estuviese sólo medio interesado en lo que estaba pasando.

Él había tenido un día largo en el trabajo.

Yo sólo había tenido un largo día.

Y ahora estaba aterrada. Aterrada por respuestas. Aterrada de arruinarlo. De perderlo… todo.

Habíamos estado en casa desde Hawái por casi cuatro semanas y yo había estado escondiéndole mis náuseas a Edward desde aquella primera mañana. Después de una visita al médico ese día estaba casi segura del diagnóstico, pero no lo sabría hasta que llamaron para confirmar los resultados.

—¿Isabella?

Volteé la cabeza para mirar a mi marido.

Me miraba con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa, nena?

—Nada —susurré, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra mis costillas.

—No es nada. Has estado callada. Tensa.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo estoy en ascuas a la espera de ver si esa agente literaria en Nueva York quiere firmar conmigo.

Después de meses y meses de cartas de rechazo había recibido un correo electrónico en respuesta de una agente literaria de una de las mayores agencias en Nueva York pidiéndome los tres primeros capítulos de mi manuscrito. Cuando ella envió un correo electrónico pidiendo ver el resto, yo no lo podía creer. Había estado tratando de no hacerme ilusiones, y mi preocupación secreta estaba ayudando a mantener eso fuera de mi mente.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es todo?

Me enfermaba mentirle. Así que no lo hice. En su lugar me levanté lentamente y me acerqué a él, subiéndome a la silla con él de modo que estaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Ojalá estuviésemos de vuelta en Hawái —susurré contra su boca mientras él pasaba sus manos por mi espalda—. Ojalá, ojalá, ojalá…

—Isab…

Lo interrumpí con un duro y desesperado beso, y esa noche hice el amor con mi marido como si supiera que lo que estaba por venir podría cambiarlo todo.

Alice y Jasper se habían enamorado de una propiedad en la Calle Escocia, y en un intento por distraerme, dejé que Alice fijara otra visita para que las chicas y yo pudiéramos echarle un vistazo. Jo, Tori y yo seguimos a Alice y a su agente de bienes raíces por todo el apartamento de estilo georgiano, y por un tiempo la exuberancia de Alice y los emocionantes planes para el apartamento me alejaron de mi problema. Por un momento, incluso olvidé que tenía un problema, así que fue un poco como ser sacudida de nuevo a la realidad cuando mi teléfono sonó mientras estábamos saliendo de la propiedad.

Mi estómago se revolvió.

Le di a las chicas una sonrisa de disculpa y me aparté a un lado para responder.

—Señora Cullen, es el Doctor Gray. Tenemos los resultados de su prueba de embarazo. Me gustaría ser el primero en felicitarla, usted está embarazada.

El mundo se inclinó hacia la izquierda.

—¿Señora Cullen? —preguntó el Doctor Gray suavemente. Y luego su tono se volvió más precavido—. Le daré tiempo para procesar la noticia. Por favor, llame lo antes posible para planear su cuidado prenatal. Fijaremos su primera cita con una ginecóloga.

—Gracias —me las arreglé para murmurar de alguna manera, cada nervio temblando como si acabara de correr el Maratón de la ciudad de Nueva York. Colgué y deslicé mi teléfono de nuevo en mi bolso.

Podía escuchar a alguien tratando de hablarme.

 _Voy a ser mamá._

Alguien me estaba interrogando.

 _Voy a tener un hijo._

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —La frenética voz de Alice finalmente se abrió paso.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella, su hermoso rostro un poco borroso en mi angustia.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿A dónde?

—Yo sólo… —El mundo se inclinó a la derecha—. Me tengo que ir.

—En serio, me estás asustando. ¿Qué está pasando?

¿Ella estaba asustada? ¡Ella estaba asustada!

—Alice —dije bruscamente, sintiendo una mano invisible envolverse alrededor de mi garganta y constreñir mi respiración—. Sólo… —Me detuve en seco ante la preocupación no adulterada en sus ojos—. Necesito estar sola un rato.

Esperé por su asentimiento y tan pronto como lo obtuve, tan pronto como supe que ella comprendía que no la estaba excluyendo —sólo necesitaba espacio— giré sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar, casi corriendo, hacia el castillo.

De alguna manera una caminata de treinta minutos había terminado en un instante. Estaba comprando mi entrada al castillo, estaba subiendo a pie las escaleras Lang, y caminando a zancadas hacia la sección elevada del castillo de Edimburgo donde se encontraba la Capilla de Santa Margarita. Y justo afuera de la capilla estaba mi lugar.

Mi lugar con el cañón, Mons Meg, y la mejor vista de Edimburgo.

Me apoyé en el cañón por un momento, haciendo caso omiso de los turistas que estaban tratando de conseguir una fotografía del mismo.

Sintiendo su frío hierro fundido bajo mi mano, respiré profundo.

Yo iba a ser mamá.

Con las extremidades todavía temblando como un desastre de gelatina, caminé hacia el parapeto, apoyé los codos en la pared, y eché un vistazo hacia mi hogar.

Aquí era donde encontraba mi calma. Por la razón que sea, este lugar en el _Castle Hill_ me permitía ordenar mis sentimientos, procesarlos, lidiar con ellos. Era mi lugar especial. Y no lo había necesitado en un tiempo.

Pero ahora que iba a ser mamá… ahora, además de tener a Edward y a Alice y a toda mi familia y amigos que perder, yo tenía algo milagroso que perder. Mi hijo.

Las lágrimas ardían en mi garganta, el miedo convirtiéndose en algo crudo dentro de mí.

—¿Isabella?

Me di la vuelta ante el sonido de la voz de Edward, sabiendo que todo lo que estaba sintiendo tenía que estar escrito por todo mi rostro.

Alice debía haberlo llamado y él había adivinado exactamente a donde iría yo.

Los rasgos de Edward se tornaron preocupados al verme y él se apresuró hacía mí, aferrando mis brazos en sus manos.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasó?

—Estoy embarazada —dejé escapar, las lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas.

Edward se echó hacia atrás como si lo hubiese golpeado. Me miró fijamente por un largo rato, como si estuviese tratando de entenderme.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él lucía como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿Así que viniste aquí? —susurró con incredulidad.

No sabía lo que eso significaba, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que no significaba nada bueno.

—Edward…

—No lo hagas. —Me interrumpió, apartándose de mí—. No aquí.

Había una inquietud, un nuevo temor, al dejar mi lugar antes de que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de procesar todo en mi cabeza. Sólo había querido tener esa oportunidad antes de que Edward y yo…

Caminamos en tenso silencio colina abajo y fuera del castillo. Edward tenía un taxi esperando por nosotros en la explanada. Estaba tan fuera de mí que ni siquiera me di cuenta que Edward no me había tocado.

Me abrió la puerta, pero no puso su mano en mi brazo para ayudarme a entrar. No se sentó cerca de mí una vez que estuvimos dentro. Me había dado cuenta de todo esto más tarde, cuando mi cerebro no era un tumulto de pensamientos y mi estómago y pecho no estaban inundados con demasiados sentimientos.

Ni una palabra fue dicha entre nosotros, no hasta que la puerta de nuestro apartamento estuvo cerrada detrás de nosotros y estuvimos parados uno frente al otro en la cocina. Los rasgos de Edward estaban endurecidos de una manera que no me gustaba.

—¿Estás embarazada con mi hijo y esa es una noticia tan jodidamente horrible que vas al castillo?

No podía creer que él pensara… ¡No era eso en absoluto!

—Edward…

—¿Eres feliz o eres infeliz? —dijo bruscamente, su rostro brillando con desesperación.

Mi corazón estaba palpitando con tanta fuerza en mi pecho, que pensé que podría vomitar.

—Edward. —Mis labios se estremecieron, mi nariz escocía—. No es así de simple.

Él se echó hacia atrás una vez más, con un dolor en sus ojos que rápidamente hizo a un lado.

—Déjame…

No tuve la oportunidad de terminar. Él salió del apartamento demasiado rápido.

Temblando, me hundí en una silla. No sólo no me había sido dada la oportunidad de procesar mis propios sentimientos, sino que quedé confundida y asustada por los de Edward. Él era el tipo de hombre que te daba una oportunidad para explicar, pero obviamente había tomado mi reacción al embarazo de la forma equivocada, y ahora estaba demasiado herido para escuchar.

Sólo necesitaba explicarle.

Él tenía que escuchar.

Era tarde, pero dejé un mensaje en el correo de voz de la oficina de la Doctora Pritchard preguntando si podía programar una cita esa semana. La Doctora Kathryn Pritchard era mi terapeuta y me había ayudado a recorrer un largo camino en tratar con mi trastorno de estrés postraumático. Me había ayudado a llorar por mi familia y me había ayudado a ocuparme de mis temores. No había programado una reunión con ella en un tiempo, pero necesitaba a alguien imparcial para hablar de esto.

Edward permaneció desaparecido durante horas. Recibí un mensaje de texto de Alice preguntándome si estaba bien. Era obvio que Edward le había dicho a Jasper acerca de mi embarazo y Alice sabía. Ella sólo estaba tratando de averiguar cómo tratar conmigo. Sabía esto porque normalmente me llamaba o incluso venía al apartamento. Un mensaje por noticias así de enorme… Sí, ella no sabía cómo manejar mi reacción.

Mirando hacia abajo a la foto de mí con mi familia que Edward había enmarcado y me había dado para Navidad, intenté juntar mis entrañas de nuevo. Miré a Bree, mi hermana menor a quien estrechaba fuertemente en mis brazos, y traté de hacer esto y comprender exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El temor coloreaba todo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera infeliz con la idea de ser mamá. Era pronto. Antes de lo que hubiera querido, pero si tan sólo pudiera superar el miedo, tal vez vería que no sería algo tan malo. No es algo malo en lo absoluto. Este bebé era un producto de Edward y yo. Una parte de él. Una hermosa parte de él. Un regalo que nos hemos dado entre sí.

A pesar de lo mucho que me encantaba la improvisada familia que había creado en Edimburgo, ésta era la oportunidad de tener mi propia familia.

Esa desgarradora presión empujó y rasgó mi pecho de nuevo pero luché a través de ella, respirando profunda y tranquilamente.

Ahora sólo tenía que explicarle todo esto a Edward, para que así él viera que no estaba llamando a otro "momento Alice", dejándolo fuera cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles como hice cuando Alice fue diagnosticada con un tumor cerebral. Sólo quería que él comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo en mi interior.

Ven. Había recorrido un largo camino.

Salté ante el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Mi pulso vibraba más fuerte debajo de mi piel mientras los pasos de Edward se volvían más fuertes cuanto más cerca llegaba de nuestra habitación. Se detuvo contra el oscuro telón de fondo de la sala, la luz suave en nuestro dormitorio apenas lo dejaba fuera de la sombra, pero podía ver que su expresión era cansada. Triste, incluso.

Me senté, a la espera.

—Hoy se supone que iba a ser el día más feliz de nuestras vidas.

La culpa carcomió mi estómago e hice un gesto de dolor a modo de disculpa.

—Necesito una respuesta —exigió suavemente—. Necesito saber si estás feliz de estar embarazada de mi hijo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, necesito esa respuesta.

Me moví, llegando hasta él.

—Por favor, sólo permíteme explicarte. Yo…

—Respuesta incorrecta —pronunció cortantemente, con su expresión apagándose—. No puedo creerte… después de todo… estamos de vuelta aquí una vez más. —Se volvió, dejándome sorprendida, boquiabierta mientras se iba enfurecido por nuestro pasillo. Una puerta se cerró bruscamente y me bajé de la cama y fui a la sala para ver la luz encenderse, brillando bajo la puerta del dormitorio de invitados.

Las lágrimas me estaban ahogando y me tragué el nudo en mi respiración mientras volvía a nuestro dormitorio en puntillas. Mi marido y yo habíamos peleado muy pocas veces en los últimos años, pero ni una vez Edward había permitido que se interpusiera entre nosotros. Él siempre dormía en nuestra cama conmigo y siempre me atraía cerca en la noche.

Lágrimas calientes se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

Lo había lastimado.

Y por primera vez en realmente un largo tiempo, él me había lastimado también.

Toda esa noche di vueltas en la cama y giré sin cesar, con mis ojos puestos en el pasillo. Una gran parte de mí quería ir a nuestra habitación de invitados y sacudir a Edward hasta despertarlo y hacer que me escuchara, pero entre más me recostaba ahí y mientras más pensaba todo, pensé que lo más adecuado era dejarlo dormir para así poder tener una conversación racional en la mañana.

Salvo que estaba agotada por la falta de sueño. Me levanté poco antes de las seis de la mañana, sentada en la cocina bebiendo café y tratando de leer un libro. Justo antes de que la alarma de Edward sonara, me levanté e hice café recién hecho para él.

No mucho después, deambuló en la cocina en su pijama, con su cabello desordenado, y morí de dolor y amor cuando evitó mis ojos.

—Te hice café —le dije tranquilamente, tratando de determinar si esto lo suavizaría o no.

—Gracias —musitó, tomando la taza. Se inclinó contra la encimera, mirando fijamente a la pared.

Mi estómago dio un giro desagradable.

Tengo que explicarle para que deje de pensar lo peor de mí.

—Edward…

—Me tengo que bañar. —Salió de la cocina abruptamente.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! —le grité con ira.

Su respuesta fue cerrar de un portazo la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Este era un nuevo lado de mi marido. Y no me gustaba ni un poquito.

Me levanté, lista para la batalla, cuando un golpe en la puerta me detuvo. Ese golpe fue seguido por una llave girando en la cerradura, y supe entonces que era Alice.

Preparándome, me pregunté si sería capaz de manejar a dos de mis personas favoritas estando tan enfadados conmigo. Hace tres años habría sido facilísimo. Pero estos idiotas me habían ablandado, me gustara admitirlo o no.

Alice apareció en el marco de la cocina, con sus ojos azules instantáneamente encontrándome.

Lo que sea que vio en mi rostro la puso pálida y vino directamente hacia mí, con los brazos abiertos.

Me relajé en su abrazo, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta hasta entonces lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

—Ni siquiera sé si debo decir felicitaciones.

Me tensé.

Alice se echó hacia atrás, mirándome con cautela.

—Edward está muy molesto.

Yo no podía hablar. Quería. Pero tenía miedo de que si lo hacía gritaría.

—Mira, estoy aquí, Bella. —Ella frotó mi hombro en consuelo—. Estoy aquí si me necesitas.

Tragando más allá de la ráfaga de gritos, asentí y le agradecí toscamente.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras le hacía una taza de té y nos sentamos en la mesa. Se me ocurrió mientras nos sentamos en silencio que quizás, si le decía a Alice todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Edward la escucharía. No sabía lo que estaba pasando con mi normalmente comprensivo y compasivo marido, pero lo que sí sabía era que él estaba más enfadado de lo que nunca lo había visto, y claramente no dispuesto a escuchar nada de lo que tenía que decir. Él podría escuchar a Alice.

Abrí mi boca para hablar cuando el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose me detuvo. Alice y yo nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Edward y al pasar la puerta le dio a su hermana un asentimiento de saludo y siguió hacia el dormitorio para prepararse para el trabajo. En un domingo.

Alice se giró hacia mí, con sus ojos interrogantes.

Tomé su mano y la apreté.

—Durmió en tu antigua habitación anoche —susurré—. Nunca había hecho eso antes.

La expresión de mi amiga se volvió dolida.

—Bella… habla…

La náusea me golpeó antes de que Alice pudiera terminar su frase y estaba de pie, inclinándome en el fregadero de la cocina. Sentí sus manos en mi cabello, sosteniéndolo. Después de vomitar lo último de mis náuseas matutinas, me hundí hacia atrás contra Ali, agradecida por su reconfortante presencia. El borrón de un movimiento fuera de la esquina de mi ojo atrajo mi atención y me congelé ante la vista de Edward mirándome, con un músculo tensándose en su mandíbula. Se volvió hacia Alice.

—Dale a Esme mis disculpas por faltar a la cena del domingo. Voy a estar todo el día en reuniones. Y, uh —me dio una mirada cortante antes de echar un vistazo a su hermana—, quédate con ella hasta que se sienta mejor.

La ira ardió a través de mí mientras Edward salía del apartamento, haciendo caso omiso de los conmocionados y confusos llamados de Alice.

La lastimera y compasiva mirada de ella de repente se convirtió en dolorosa en lugar de reconfortante.

Me retiré de los brazos de Alice.

—Lo siento, cariño. Yo sólo… voy a volver a la cama.

Ella asintió con cuidado y me dejó ir.

No podía dormir. Seguía reproduciendo todo en mi cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de averiguar qué decirle a Edward en primer lugar para hacerlo detenerse y hablar conmigo. Lo tenía todo planeado, pero la cena pasó y él todavía no se presentaba.

Entonces, la noche.

Le escribí un mensaje y no obtuve respuesta. Llamé. Ninguna respuesta. Le envíe un mensaje a Jasper, pero él no estaba con Jasper.

Por último, sólo después de las dos de la mañana, la puerta delantera se abrió. La furia me impulsó fuera de nuestro dormitorio e irrumpí en la sala mientras Edward cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Sus ojos se trasladaron hacia mí pero era como si estuviera mirando a través de mí mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación de invitados.

¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no!

—¿Dónde has estado? —espeté, agarrando su brazo de manera que me mirara.

Alejó su brazo de un tirón como si no pudiera soportar ser tocado por mí.

—Fuera —me dijo simplemente, con su tono cortante. Y, a continuación, desapareció dentro de la habitación de invitados, sin siquiera percatarse de que probablemente me veía como si él me hubiera arrollado con un auto.

Tenía teorías del por qué estaba tan enojado. Sabía que él creía que no quería a su hijo. Me pregunté si estaba cuestionando todo acerca de nosotros. Me pregunté si él tenía miedo. Me pregunté por qué no podía simplemente decirme todo eso. Pensé que habíamos llegado más allá de eso. No… supongo que había, probablemente injustamente, pensado que me veía a través de cualquier cosa.

Hace mucho tiempo casi me dejó definitivamente por dejarlo fuera. Y ahora él me estaba dejando a mí fuera. Se sumergió dentro de su cabeza y no me dejaba acercarme a él.

Ni siquiera quería que lo tocara, y eso dolía y me asustaba tanto que no quería sentir nada. Me gustaría dormir para ayudar con eso, pero el sueño me estaba eludiendo. En su lugar, me encerré en el cuarto de baño y me desvestí. Encendí la ducha y entré al agua fría como el hielo, lo que permitió que el shock se disipara en entumecimiento. Con mi mente a la deriva, mis manos cubriendo la parte baja de mi estómago protectoramente, cerré los ojos. Podía estar entumecida por todas partes menos allí.

Me pareció escuchar un amortiguado "mierda" y abrí mis ojos justo cuando Edward estaba abriendo la puerta de la ducha. Extendió la mano, con sus rasgos como el granito mientras cambiaba la manilla a caliente. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

—¿Estás intentando pescar una maldita neumonía?

Jadeando, palidecí. No había estado pensando. Obviamente.

—Permanece ahí hasta que te calientes —espetó Edward.

¿Dónde estaba mi marido?

Todo lo que estaba sintiendo de repente rompió el entumecimiento. Todo el miedo, la culpa, la ira, la soledad de los últimos días, y en especial el dolor. Edward se sacudió hacia atrás, confusión y algo como miedo entraron en su expresión.

Pero como este hombre era un extraño… no me importó una mierda cómo se sentía.

Me extendí, mirándolo fijamente con la mirada vacía, cerré la puerta de la ducha, y le di la espalda.


	8. Chapter 7 Castle Hill

**Castle Hill**

―Ha pasado un tiempo, Bella. ¿Qué ha estado ocurriendo? —preguntó la Doctora Pritchard en esa cuidadosa voz suya. Ella había llegado a dominar el arte de no sonar preocupada. Tampoco demasiado relajada. Sólo calmada. Reconfortante.

Solía fastidiarme por completo. Hubo un tiempo en que habría dado cualquier cosa por oírla gritar a sus hijos por alguna fechoría sólo para poder escuchar un poco de presión arterial elevada en su voz. Quería pruebas de que era humana.

Ahora sabía que ella era humana. Podría incluso estar un poco en el lado sarcástico. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que me gustaba tanto.

—Edward y yo nos casamos —le informé en voz baja, con las manos descansando en mi estómago.

Ella sonrió.

—Felicitaciones.

—Gracias.

La Doctora Pritchard levantó una ceja. Dio un buen levantamiento de ceja.

—¿Algo más?

Aligerando la razón de mi visita, evité el tema por completo.

—Conseguí un agente. —Eso era cierto. Dana había llamado a principios de la semana y había firmado con ella. Debería haber sido uno de los momentos más emocionantes de mi vida—. Ella tiene una editorial interesada en mi manuscrito. —De hecho. Una vez más, debería haber sido uno de los momentos más emocionantes de mi vida.

—Esa es una gran noticia.

La Doctora Pritchard también parecía temer a la exageración y a las expresiones de emoción. Una vez más, otra de las razones por las que me gustaba tanto.

—Estoy embarazada.

La buena doctora permaneció tranquila un momento mientras procesaba mi balbuceo.

—¿Es por eso que estás aquí?

Asentí, tratando de ignorar el nudo de lágrimas en mi garganta mientras pensaba en los últimos días. Nuestra casa había sido un lugar silencioso y frío recientemente. Toda mi vida lo había sido. Alice y Jasper se habían negado a entrometerse, por lo que se estaban quedando fuera por completo. Creo Alice debe haber hablado con Esme para lo mismo porque no había oído hablar de ella. Había recibido mensajes de textos tentativos de mis amigos, pero nadie quería sacar el tema.

—Eso edificó este enorme muro entre Edward y yo.

—¿Eso lo ha hecho o tú lo haces?

—En realidad, él lo ha hecho. —Me encogí de hombros—. Tuve miedo cuando sospeché que estaba embarazada. Estaba aterrorizada cuando me enteré de que era verdad. Pero sabía que eso no era todo. Yo sólo… tenía que alejarme, ir a mi lugar para procesarlo. Antes de que pudiera, Edward llegó allí, le dije, y él echó un vistazo a mi rostro y asumió… lo peor.

—¿Lo peor?

—Que soy infeliz. Que no quiero un hijo con él. Está tan enojado, tan herido, él no me dejó y aún no me permite explicar.

—¿Y qué le dirías si te diera la oportunidad?

Mis manos se presionaron más firme contra mi estómago.

—Que nuestro hijo significa más para mí que cualquier cosa jamás lo ha hecho antes. Que me da miedo sentir eso por nadie. Siempre lo hará. Pero que estoy trabajando en eso, ahora. Que todavía estoy asustada, y me da miedo arruinarlo todo, pero que yo quiero esto con él. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para averiguar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Y eso era?

Sonreí ante la ironía.

—Tan feliz que estaba paralizada.

—¿Todavía crees que todo lo bueno será seguido de algo malo?

—No lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Pero esto es enorme. Tuve una recaída.

—Bella, se te permite sentirte de esta manera. Lo reconociste y estás trabajando en ello. Eso es todo lo que cualquiera puede pedir.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras estudiaba mis anillos de boda, torciendo las bandas en mi dedo.

—Él me lastimó —susurré, no queriendo admitirlo en voz alta.

—¿Edward?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Él no es perfecto, Bella. Siempre has sabido que era un hombre de familia. Debe ser difícil para él preguntarse si está casado con una mujer que podría ser infeliz por llevar a su propio hijo, su hijo.

—Pero él no me va a dejar explicar.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, dándome una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Tal vez él tiene miedo de escuchar lo que tienes que decir. Así que, haz que escuche.

—Lo haría… pero…

—Bella…

—Cuando se fue me culpé —admití—. La forma en que reaccioné… puedo ver por qué él se sentiría de esta manera, actuar de esta manera. Pero cuando está justo frente a mí, mirando a través de mí, no queriendo que lo toque, incapaz de soportar mi toque, casi lo odio. Me siento tan sola. —Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas—. Y él prometió que no me sentiría de esa manera otra vez.

La Doctora Pritchard se inclinó y apretó pañuelos en mi mano, dando un apretón reconfortante mientras lo hacía.

—Tienes que tratar de superar esa sensación el tiempo suficiente para hablar con él. Este es un caso de total falta de comunicación y ustedes dos han llegado demasiado lejos para dejar que eso los destruya.

Asentí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Y Bella.

—¿Sí?

Sonrió amablemente.

—Felicidades.

Ella era la primera persona en decírmelo en persona, y aunque comprendí que era mi culpa que nadie más lo hiciera, aún así era agradable escucharlo.

—Gracias.

Apagué la laptop después de haber acabado de comprar todos los libros de auto-ayuda que Amazon tenía de ser mamá por primera vez.

Después de mi sesión con la Doctora Pritchard volví a casa, a un apartamento vacío y entré a este modo hiperactivo, de limpiar, arreglar y tirar cosas. También ignoré los recordatorios de que Edward y yo no estábamos compartiendo la misma cama cuando entré en la habitación de invitados para medirlo y vi sus cosas esparcidas por todas partes. Este iba a ser el cuarto de nuestro hijo. Estaba pensando en amarillo o verde para una combinación de colores ya que ambos eran de género neutral.

Entonces abrí mi laptop para revisar un correo electrónico de mi nuevo agente, diciéndome que había enviado mi manuscrito al editor, y le gustaría que yo empezara a pensar conceptos para un nuevo libro. Por un tiempo escribí notas de varias ideas que habían surgido, para complementar más tarde.

Y entonces empecé a enloquecer al pensar que yo no sabía nada acerca de ser una madre y comencé con comprar compulsivamente en línea.

Con los nervios exaltados, me paré frente al espejo de nuestro dormitorio y levanté mi camiseta.

Nada de barriga aún.

Pasé mi mano sobre mi estómago pensando en lo extraño que era que había una pequeña persona dentro de mí, a quien yo ya amaba más allá de la razón.

Ahora si sólo mi marido me diera la oportunidad de decirle eso.

Miré el espacio entre la ventana y la cama preguntándome si había espacio suficiente para poner la cuna del bebé allí por un tiempo. Quería que él o ella estén cerca de nosotros. Ya sabía que iba a encontrar difícil dormir si no sabía que nuestro hijo estaba a salvo y al alcance de mi mano.

Después de unos minutos de infructuosa búsqueda de la cinta métrica, vagué de nuevo en la habitación de invitados para ver si la había dejado allí. La encontré en la mesa de noche, pero a medida que me alejaba, la dirección en una carta medio escondida debajo de un libro me detuvo en seco.

Con el latido del corazón terriblemente alto, deslicé la carta fuera de debajo de la novela y el miedo hormigueó por mi piel con escalofríos mientras la leía.

Mis dedos quedaron adormecidos y la carta revoloteó fuera de mi alcance hacia el suelo.

Era una carta para los inquilinos de Edward, pidiéndoles desocupar la dependencia en el plazo de un mes. Era su ático de soltero en el Meadows. El que había puesto en renta cuando se mudó conmigo.

El que podía tomar de vuelta de los inquilinos en un corto plazo si lo necesitaba para uso personal.

Mi timbre sonó.

Una distracción bienvenida del miedo puro corriendo frío en mis venas.

—¿Tori? —dije, después de abrir mi puerta, sorprendida de verla en mi umbral.

Victoria y yo éramos buenas amigas, pero por alguna razón ella no era la primera persona que esperaba ver. Rose y yo éramos más cercanas. Tori y yo sólo nos conocíamos debido a Rose, pero rápidamente nos habíamos unido como conciudadanas americanas y entusiastas de libros.

Los ojos de Tori barrieron sobre mí con preocupación y al instante me tensé. Sabía lo que estaba viendo. Los círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos porque no había estado durmiendo; un aspecto pálido, repulsivo; y el cabello que estaba por todos lados.

—¿Está Edward aquí? —preguntó casualmente mientras irrumpía justo delante de mí y dentro del apartamento.

No había necesidad de irrumpir. Daba la bienvenida a su presencia, siempre y cuando habláramos de cualquier otra cosa que no sea Edward y mi embarazo.

—No, él está en el trabajo —le contesté mientras la seguía a la cocina.

Cuando llegué ahí, ella ya estaba haciendo café. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Necesitas cuidar mejor de ti misma.

—He estado ocupada —salté a un tema diferente rápidamente—. Un agente literario de Nueva York me representa ahora.

Tori sonrió con emoción.

—¿Ella amó tu libro?

—Ella amó mi libro.

—Bella, eso es increíble.

Le devolví la sonrisa, sabiendo que de todos Tori sería la única en realmente entendería lo genial que era. Tori era una bibliotecaria. Los libros eran su pasión.

Cuando sus ojos cayeron a mi estómago, la incertidumbre entrando en sus profundidades, interrumpí su obvia siguiente pregunta.

—Ella piensa que debería empezar a trabajar en otro.

Para mi alivio, Tori me permitió zafarme con la distracción, escuchándome vociferar sobre mis ideas diferentes mientras nos instalábamos en la sala de estar con café y galletas. Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, para olvidar la carta que acababa encontrar.

Yo estaba en mitad de una frase acerca de esta loca idea distópica que tuve, que era completamente diferente a lo que mi agente tenía en mente cuando me pidió que pensara en nuevos conceptos, cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

Edward.

Sentí mi cuerpo entero bloquearse con tensión mientras miraba, esperando con esta horrible sensación de malestar en mi estómago, a que Edward apareciera en la puerta y me aplaste.

Él apareció, viéndose tan cansado como yo me sentía, y se detuvo en el umbral.

—Tori. —La saludó antes de mirar hacia mí. Sus ojos instantáneamente se estrecharon a la vista de mí—. ¿Has dormido hoy?

 _¿Me estás dejando?_

—No pude.

Viéndose molesto, suspiró.

—Necesitas dormir un poco. —Tirando de su corbata, se encaminó fuera de la vista.

—¿Bella? —El susurro ansioso de Tori trajo mi atención de regreso a ella. Se veía tan preocupada por mí—. Chica, ¿qué estás haciendo?

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

—No lo hagas. —Ella no sabe una mierda.

Nos sentamos en silencio tenso, bebiendo café.

—Tengo una reunión tardía con Jasper —oímos decir a Edward mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Otra mentira. La puerta principal se cerró de golpe detrás de él. Me estremecí y traté desesperadamente de no llorar. Este embarazo me estaba convirtiendo en un agujero negro emocional.

—Oh, cariño. —Tori se puso de pie, como si viniera a abrazarme.

Levanté una mano para detenerla.

—Me abrazas y no voy a dejar de llorar. Y necesito no llorar.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, mirándose impotente y enojada porque se sentía de esa manera.

Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

—No soy yo. —Necesitaba que alguien aparte de la Doctora Pritchard supiera eso—. No lo he excluido. Ahora mismo estoy teniendo un tiempo en verdad difícil y lo arruiné. Arruiné esto para él.

—¿Él es el que no está hablando contigo?

—Habla. Pero es… es como si apenas pudiera soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo estoy. No me ha preguntado cómo me siento sobre esto ahora que la sorpresa ha pasado. No quiere saber. No quiere que lo toque…

—Lo siento, Bella.

—Él nunca ha sido así. —La carta volvió a mi mente y sentí ese pánico tragarme por completo—. Creo que lo he jodido. —Mi risa histérica de inmediato se volvió en sollozos fuertes, duros que no podía controlar. No podía siquiera estar mortificada de que me estaba derrumbando.

Estaba llorando tan duro para que me importe.

Sentí la calidez reconfortante de Tori mientras con cuidado me acercaba a su lado en la silla y se acurrucaba a mi lado para así ella poder presionarme entre sus brazos. Y luego todo, simplemente desapareció mientras la dejaba calmarme, las lágrimas empapando su camisa un testimonio al hecho que yo no estaba sola.

No fui consciente de las sacudidas deteniéndose, o las lágrimas llegando a un alto. Todo quedó en negro cuando al final caí en el profundo alivio del sueño.

Mis ojos se sentían doloridos cuanto intenté abrirlos, la consciencia volviendo a mí, y con ella la sensación de algo pesado y cálido descansando en mi cintura.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que se sentían hinchados y ahí fue cuando recordé el por qué. Me tensé por el recuerdo de llorar en los brazos de Tori al mismo tiempo que miraba al rostro dormido de mi marido.

La calidez pesada alrededor de mi cintura era su brazo.

Estábamos acostados en la cama, juntos.

No sabía cómo habíamos llegado aquí.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo.

El brazo de Edward se apretó alrededor de mí y a través de la imagen borrosa por las lágrimas, vi que lo había despertado.

—No era que no estaba feliz —susurré, lamiendo el agua salada de mis labios—. Estaba tan feliz que me aterrorizó.

Sus dedos cálidos rozaron mi mentón y sentí la gentil presión de su toque mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia atrás de modo que encontraría su mirada dubitativa.

—¿Aterrorizada?

Asentí.

—Sólo porque no lo estuve en un largo tiempo, no quiere decir que todavía no me sienta de esa forma. No me dejaste explicar. Todavía estoy aterrorizada de perder todo lo bueno que tenemos juntos. — _Teníamos juntos._

Edward frunció el ceño, incorporándose.

—Estás aterrorizada de perder a nuestro bebé, por lo que me excluiste antes de que yo…

—¡No! —Me senté, mirándolo fijamente—. Tú me excluiste.

—Pensé que habíamos pasado todo eso.

—Entonces, ¡me dejas jodidamente explicar!

Me miró con furia pero se calló.

También lo miré con furia.

—Sabes que tengo miedo de perder a las personas que amo. Pero mi hijo, nuestro hijo, ya lo amo tanto que no puedo respirar. La idea de algo sucediendo…

Edward negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Seguiste evitando hablar sobre tener niños… comencé a preocuparme de que no los quisieras. Pensé que contigo huyendo al castillo significaba que estabas preparándote para dejarme fuera porque… no querías a nuestro hijo. Luego cuando intestaste explicar, yo estaba… —Suspiró.

—¿Estabas qué?

—Asustado —admitió en voz baja, sus ojos fijos en los míos—. Mi madre nunca me quiso, Isabella. Nunca. No fui un niño feliz y nunca desearía esa clase de infancia para nadie, mucho menos para mis propios hijos. Me prometí que si alguna vez tenía hijos, sería la clase de padre que el mío nunca fue y con certeza no me casaría con una mujer que no los trataría como si fueran su mundo entero. Así que no sabía cómo sentirme sobre mi esposa no queriendo a nuestro hijo. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso y qué significaba para nosotros.

Un dolor como una cuchillada cruzó mi pecho.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que te vas a mudar?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con incredulidad, sus ojos oscureciéndose—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—La carta. —Levanté una mano temblorosa, apuntando hacia el pasillo—. Encontré la carta en la habitación de invitados. La que le pides a los inquilinos de tu antiguo apartamento que se muden en un mes.

Un silencio denso cayó entre nosotros.

Edward salió de la cama, con la mirada perdida por un momento antes de volverse a mí con una ira muy conocida.

—Esa es la segunda carta para aquellos inquilinos. En la primera les dije que estaban siendo desalojados debido a las quejas que había recibido de los residentes del edificio. La carta que viste era una advertencia diciéndoles cuanto tiempo tenían para irse.

 _Oh._

 _Joder._

—Pensaste sin hablar conmigo, o intentar hacer funcionar esta mierda que yo… que yo… ¡estaba dejándote! —gritó con incredulidad.

Oh, no, no acaba de enojarse. Salí de la cama en el lado opuesto.

—Me excluiste. ¡Estaba asustada y confundida y me dejaste sola! —Mi voz se rompió cuando le grité, y la ruptura disminuyó mi voz—. No me dejabas que te toque. Te echabas atrás cuando me acercaba. — Observé su rostro suavizarse—. Me prometiste que ya no estaba sola, pero en su lugar, me hiciste pensar que me odiabas. Y creo que te odio un poco por eso.

Me di la vuelta para que no me viera llorar de nuevo.

Dos segundos después estaba girándome en sus brazos.

—Maldita sea, nena —susurró con voz ronca—. Puedes llevar a un hombre a tus pies.

Había tanto alivio en sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, su pecho debajo de mi mejilla. Inhalando su aroma. Empapándome de él. Pero no le devolví el abrazo.

—Lo siento —dijo medio gruñendo, con desesperación, a mi oído, liberándome para mirarme a los ojos. Apartó el cabello de mi rostro antes de acunarlo en sus manos. Había algo como pánico en ellos—. Isabella, nunca te haré sentir así otra vez. Lo prometo. Lo siento tanto. — Me besó duro, saboreando mis lágrimas—. Estaba asustado. Actué como un idiota, pero sólo era debido a que este es nuestro hijo. Significa más para mí que cualquier otra cosa jamás lo ha hecho. Lo jodí. Lo arruiné esta vez, pero lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto, cariño. Te amo. ¿Me crees? —Me presionó contra él, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda—. ¿Me crees?

Respiré profundamente, intentando dejar ir los últimos días. Sería muy fácil aferrarme al dolor y la ira. Pero en su lugar, vi en retrospectiva a los años cuando estaba tendida en los brazos de Edward, agradecida de que él me hubiera perdonado por todo lo que le hice pasar.

Levanté los brazos y los envolví en torno a su espalda.

—Te creo.

Me besó una vez más, esta vez más lento, más profundo. Cuando se apartó, estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo jodí —repitió en voz baja.

—Bueno, era tu turno.

—Habrá veces —murmuró contra mis labios—, cuando no nos gustemos mucho el uno al otro, pero necesito que sepas que nunca dejaré de amarte. Esta vez fui yo el que estaba aterrorizado de perderte, y te alejé porque tenía miedo de escuchar lo que tenías que decir. Si, Dios no lo quiera, alguna vez te lastimara, dímelo. No me dejes fuera. No me cierres la puerta de la ducha en la cara. Grítame. No me dejes escapar de ello hasta que estés almacenando toda esa mierda y mirándome como si estuvieras atormentada. Porque… Juro por Dios, que esa mirada en tus ojos esa noche, casi rompió mi jodido corazón. Tenemos que dejar de hacernos eso el uno al otro. Ahora mismo.

Asentí, aferrándome a él, el alivio y el perdón derritieron mi cuerpo en el suyo.

—Lo prometo. Y no sólo por ti y por mí. Tenemos un bebé en el que pensar de ahora en adelante. Por cierto, felicidades.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron.

—Felicidades, cariño.

Me reí.

—Oh, Jesucristo, eso nos tomó demasiado tiempo.

Me levantó en sus brazos, mis pies dejando el suelo. Automáticamente me sostuve de su cuello y envolví las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sólo para encontrarme siendo bajada sobre mi espalda en la cama.

Edward yació encima de mí, sus ojos afectuosos mirando directamente a los míos.

—Te he extrañado.

Deslicé las manos debajo de su camisa, sintiendo su espalda caliente y musculosa debajo de mis dedos.

—También te he extrañado —le dije con la voz quebrada—. Te amo demasiado. Incluso cuando no te gusté mucho, te amé plenamente.

Su pulgar rozó por mi pómulo.

—Al igual que yo a ti, nena. Y jamás dejaré de amarte. Pero en caso que tengas tus dudas —me lanzó una sonrisa rápida y acalorada mientras sus dedos se curvaban en la cinturilla de mis pantalones de chándal—, permíteme mostrarte cuán duro y profundo… y frenéticamente te amo.

Incliné las caderas, dándole mejor acceso para que poco a poco me sacara los pantalones. Tan pronto como se habían ido, rodeé su espalda con mis piernas y sus hombros con mis brazos.

—Vamos a hacer esto en la ducha —murmuré con avidez contra su boca.

Sosteniéndome con fuerza, Edward se puso de pie y acunó una mano en mi nuca, llevando mi boca a la suya. Nos devoramos en ese beso, saboreándonos, nuestros labios hinchándose por el besuqueo apasionado.

—Me encanta besuquearme contigo —le confesé, acunando su cuello mientras comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

Sonrió en acuerdo y lentamente me bajó al suelo una vez que estuvimos dentro del cuarto de baño. Me saqué la camiseta y me estiré para encender la ducha mientras Edward se desvestía. Despojándome a mí misma de mi sujetador y bragas, mis ojos hambrientos vagaron por el cuerpo de mi marido cuando se sacó los bóxers cortos. La parte inferior de mi vientre se apretó con necesidad cuando me atrajo con cuidado a él, sus ojos claros ardiendo con deseo, sus manos acariciando mi columna, tocando la curva de mi trasero.

Suspiré, pasando mis manos por su pecho, antes de darle besos suaves a lo largo de sus pectorales, deteniéndome para saborear su tetilla con mi lengua.

Me apretó el trasero, gruñendo y presionando su erección profundamente en mi vientre. Continué explorándolo, mi boca trazando besos por su piel, mientras mis manos bajaban rozando sus abdominales fuertes, rocé sus caderas estrechas, y agarré su firme trasero.

Como represalia, Edward soltó mi trasero, acariciando mis lados hasta que cubrió mis dos senos sensibles con sus manos. Un dolor placentero se disparó a través de mí cuando los masajeó y jadeé, arqueando el cuello.

—Están sensibles —susurré, recordándole mi estado de embarazo.

Los masajeó más fuerte y sentí una avalancha de excitación dispararse entre mis piernas.

—Edward —gemí, presionándolos con más intensidad contra él.

Para mi decepción, liberó su agarre en mí.

Lo miré cuestionándolo y sonrió, contestando sin decir nada al arquearme sobre su brazo y levantar mis pecho a su boca ardiente y húmeda. Grité por la sensación de sus dientes raspando con suavidad mi pezón y luego estaba esperando por compasión mientras él chupaba hondo en su boca.

Mis pechos nunca habían estado tan sensibles antes.

—Oh, Dios, creo que me voy a correr —dije jadeando, incrédula, mis caderas ondulando contra él.

Como si tuviera que probar esa teoría, Edward succionó más fuerte, rodeando mi pezón con su lengua, mientras apretaba y masajeaba mi otro seno.

Estaba en llamas, mi cuerpo entero caliente y tieso.

Y luego sentí la repercusión en mi estómago y la humedad resbaladiza entre mis piernas. Acababa de tener un mini-orgasmo causado por Edward jugando con mis pechos.

Él levantó la cabeza cuando sintió mi cuerpo relajarse, su mirada inquisitiva. Respirando con dificultad, sonreí lánguidamente, apartándole el cabello del rostro.

—Sí.

Edward deslizó su mano por mi estómago sin esfuerzo y me estremecí, mi sexo apretándose con anticipación. Deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí fácilmente y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Estás empapada. —Movió sus dedos repetidamente y me mecí contra ellos—. Esto va a ser divertido, nena —murmuró en tono amenazante.

Me aferré a sus hombros, moviéndome contra sus dedos.

—Cariño, no te detengas. —Estaba cerca de nuevo.

—Quiero probarte —dijo Edward, deteniendo la penetración—. Quiero que te corras en mi lengua.

No iba a discutir con eso.

En segundos me encontré dentro de la ducha, con la espalda contra la pared, Edward de rodillas. Él enganchó mi pierna por encima de su hombro y yo hundí los dedos en su cabello a medida que bajaba su boca mientras el agua de la ducha caía a raudales por su espalda.

Consumida por el placer, con perseguir el orgasmo, nada más importaba salvo su lengua rodeando mi clítoris, sus dedos bombeando dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido cuando el clímax se precipitó sobre mí. Grité el nombre de mi marido mientras me estremecía por mi liberación contra su talentosa lengua aún lamiendo.

Aletargada, lánguida, mis manos se deslizaron para descansar sobre los hombros de Edward, pasando por su pecho mientras él se levantaba, besándome con un erótico beso húmedo. Con una mano agarró la parte posterior de mi muslo derecho, y con la otra mi trasero y de alguna manera me las arreglé para saltar hacia arriba, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de él para que pudiera meter con cuidado su caliente y palpitante pene dentro de mí. Mis músculos internos se estremecieron ante la presión de él empujando hondo y Edward gimió contra mis labios.

Nuestras miradas se sostuvieron mientras él se movía lentamente dentro y fuera de mí, nuestra respiración haciéndose más superficial de forma constante.

—Te extrañé —gruñó, su agarre sobre mí fuerte mientras sus embestidas llegaban un poco más rápido.

—También te extrañé. —Lo besé. Lo besé con todo lo que tenía y Edward dobló las rodillas, su pene empujando tan profundo dentro de mí cuando él se alzó que mi grito separó nuestros labios.

Mis uñas se clavaron en su piel mientras continuaba follándome con una lenta intensidad que de seguro me mataba. Todos mis músculos estaban rígidos mientras me llevaba hacia otro clímax.

El cálido aliento de Edward resopló contra mi boca.

—Córrete para mí, nena —jadeó, sus caderas flexionándose más rápido a medida que se acercaba—. Necesito que te corras, Isabella.

Como si fuese una señal la presión en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo explotó y me hice pedazos en un grito ahogado, mi sexo ondulando alrededor de Edward.

—Joder —gruñó, presionando su rostro en mi cuello mientras me follaba más duro, más rápido, hasta que su propio grito de clímax fue amortiguado contra mi piel. Sus caderas se sacudieron contra las mías, estremeciéndose con fuerza mientras su pene inundaba mi vientre con su caliente liberación.

Me quedé allí, entrelazada a su alrededor por un tiempo mientras tratábamos de recuperar el control de nuestra respiración.

Finalmente, Edward levantó la cabeza y antes de que yo pudiera decirlo él sonrió con suficiencia y murmuró:

—La. Mejor. Ducha. De. Mi. Vida.

Edward miró fijamente la vista y luego se volteó hacia mí con una arruga de confusión en medio de su frente y una pizca de irritación en los ojos.

—Y estamos aquí, ¿por qué?

De pie más allá del Mons Meg en el Castillo de Edimburgo, envolví mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi marido y me apreté con fuerza, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—En algún punto tuviste la impresión de que sólo vengo aquí cuando estoy desesperada. Creo que es por eso que me excluiste. Estabas enojado que viniera aquí cuando me enteré de nuestro bebé.

Él asintió, su agarre en mis caderas apretándose.

—No tenemos que volver a discutir esto, Isabella.

Era una semana después de nuestra reconciliación y las cosas desde entonces habían sido vacilantes, un poco frágiles, pero buenas.

Estábamos adaptándonos de nuevo, pero esta vez como una pareja embarazada. Edward estaba tan emocionado de ser papá que realmente estaba ayudándome a superar mis miedos. También hablé con él acerca de ver a la Doctora Pritchard de nuevo y habíamos acordado verla juntos, de modo que él entendiera todavía mejor lo que me estaba pasando. Ver a una terapeuta no estaba en la lista de cosas que Edward alguna vez quisiera hacer, pero lo estaba haciendo por nuestra familia.

—No lo voy a discutir de nuevo —le prometí—. Necesito que sepas que no vengo aquí cuando estoy desesperada.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No lo haces?

—No. —Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Vengo aquí siempre que necesito calma. Algo de paz y tranquilidad para procesar las cosas. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada todo simplemente llenó mi cabeza. Mi mamá y mi papá. Bree. Tú. Alice. Esme. Carlisle. Todas las personas que amo. Y el bebé, nuestro bebé. No sabía si estaba asustada, feliz, triste o emocionada. Es una sensación incómoda tener toda esa basura chocando sin enfoque. Vine aquí para enfocarla de modo que pudiera encontrarle la vuelta a lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero apareciste antes que pudiera.

—Y salté a conclusiones.

—Sip. Luego quería hablarlo detenidamente contigo. Realmente lo hacía. Quería tu ayuda.

—Y fui un completo bastardo.

Me eché a reír.

—No es por eso que te traje aquí. Te traje aquí para que supieras que esto no es como hace tres años. Cuando tenga que encontrarle la vuelta a algo no voy a huir de ti. Pero si vengo aquí necesito que sepas que es sólo un lugar al que me gusta venir en busca de paz y tranquilidad. No te estoy excluyendo de ello. Quiero compartirlo contigo.

Inclinó la cabeza para hablar en voz baja contra mi boca.

—Este es tu lugar. No tienes que compartirlo conmigo. Con tal de que compartas lo que está pasando contigo, soy feliz.

—Definitivamente puedo hacer eso.

Sonriendo, Edward agachó la cabeza mientras abría su chaqueta y sacaba un pequeño paquete del bolsillo interior. Tenía una forma extraña y estaba muy mal envuelto para regalo.

—Para ti.

Perpleja, tomé el obsequio.

—¿Qué es?

Se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo.

—Sólo algo para recordarte quién eres y la gran madre que vas a ser.

Agradecida de que pensara así, rápidamente desenvolví el regalo, con mi corazón dando un vuelco en mi pecho cuando lo reconocí. Era un sonajero de bebé de plata y si le daba la vuelta encontraría mi nombre grabado en un lado y el de mi hermana menor Bree grabado en el otro.

Había sido mi sonajero y cuando llegó Bree hice que mi mamá mandara a grabar el nombre de Bree en el otro lado para que yo pudiera dárselo a mi hermana menor. Mi madre lo había guardado en una caja forrada de seda, con la esperanza de que hubiésemos comenzado una nueva tradición de dejarlo en herencia en la familia.

No era una historia que le hubiese contado a Edward, incluso cuando lo había rescatado de la instalación de almacenamiento en Virginia cuando habíamos ido allí para limpiar las pertenencias de mi familia. Incluso sin conocer la historia, él había sabido que significaba mucho para mí.

—Lo saqué de la caja con todas las cosas que has guardado de tu familia, lo mandé a pulir. —Lo volteó en mi mano para que el nombre de Bree quedara hacia arriba—. Estaba pensando que si tenemos una pequeñita, podríamos llamarla Bree.

Tragando el nudo de emoción obstruyendo mi garganta, asentí.

—Me gustaría eso. Gracias. —Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el sonajero apretado fuertemente en mi puño, mientras lo besaba.

Nos besamos, dulces roces de nuestros labios que rápidamente se volvieron ardientes. Mi respiración era pesada cuando me aparté, presionando mi frente contra la suya.

—¿Crees que por fin lo superamos?

—¿Lo superamos?

—Toda la mierda. —Sonreí descaradamente—. ¿Crees que por fin entendemos todo el uno del otro?

Edward negó con la cabeza, presionando otro beso en mis labios mientras me aferraba a él.

—No, nena. Vamos a pasar cada día madurando. Aprenderemos nuevas cosas acerca de nosotros mismos, mucho más el uno del otro.

Me aparté.

—¿Alguien le dijo alguna vez que cuando su miedo no se interpone en el camino de su perspicacia, es un hombre increíblemente sabio, Señor Cullen?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Alguna vez voy a conseguir que olvides eso?

Solté un bufido, pasando mi brazo a través del suyo mientras empezábamos a pasear por la colina del castillo.

—Cuando lo arruiné bromeaste sobre ello de manera inapropiada durante meses y luego lo sacabas de vez en cuando siempre que querías coseguir algo.

Él gruñó.

—Te permitiré que me manipules emocionalmente con eso durante una semana.

—Un año.

—Un mes.

—Un año.

—Seis meses.

Pensé en ello. Ese era un período bastante prolongado de tortura y probablemente encajaba mejor con el transcurso de nuestro embarazo.

—Está bien, seis meses. Pero debería advertirte que incluirá más que manipulación emocional.

—Da más detalles.

Le sonreí.

—Estoy embarazada. Mis peticiones, antojos, pueden resultar un poco escandalosos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de risa.

—Estás llevando a mi hijo. Probablemente me echaría la culpa si asesinaras a alguien.

—Probablemente harías eso de todos modos, embarazada o no.

Edward sonrió suavemente hacia mí.

—Quita el probablemente en ello.

Riendo, me aferré con más fuerza.

—Voy a hacer que vayas conmigo a comprar ropa de maternidad.

—Puedo manejarlo. De hecho, tengo bastantes ganas de que tengas tu barriguita. —Él pasó una mano a través de mi estómago, algo que había llegado a hacer un montón.

—¿Mi barriguita? ¿Por qué?

—Es una cosa de hombre de las cavernas —bromeó.

—Da más detalles. —Le repetí sus palabras.

—No estoy seguro de que quieras saber. Recientemente acabas de dejar de estar enojada conmigo.

—Edward…

Se detuvo justo cuando estábamos a punto de caminar fuera de la entrada del castillo hacia la explanada. Dejé que me halara contra él mientras se inclinaba para susurrar su respuesta en mi oído.

—Cuando cada hombre vea nuestra barriguita, sabrán que yo fui al que dejaste entrar en ti, sabrán que eres mía y yo soy tuyo, y que eso creciendo dentro de ti es nuestro hijo.

Mis labios se abrieron mientras me echaba hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—La idea de la barriguita te excita —dije de forma más sucinta.

Él sonrió sin arrepentimiento.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Por mí está bien. Empiezo a mostrarla durante mi segundo trimestre, y he oído que es también cuando me pondré cachonda como el infierno.

Edward agarró mi mano cuando empezamos a caminar por la explanada.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por complacerte.

—Estoy esperando mucho —bromeé—. Comentarios obscenos en restaurantes, sexo en baños, autos, ascensores, vestuarios de tiendas de ropa de maternidad…

Mi marido se echó a reír, dejando ir mi mano para envolver su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y acercarme a su costado.

—Te faltó el sofá, la mesa de la cocina, la ducha, la bañera… y la cama también podría funcionar, ya sabes.

—Tenemos que conseguir un taxi. —Empecé a caminar más rápido por la Mile2.

Sentí a Edward sonriéndome.

—¿Hormonas del embarazo?

—Hormonas inducidas por Edward —refunfuñé, parando un taxi negro en sentido contrario. Me volví hacia él, con los ojos brillando con anticipación—. Dado que lo jodiste la semana pasada, yo estoy a cargo. Y voy arriba. Vamos a ver cómo va a partir de ahí.

Suspiró profundamente, como si fuese una privación tal.

—Ah, y así comienza.


End file.
